


做為一名奶媽就是該吃掉自己的坦克

by qmario



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: FF14世界觀的Benjamin Kondraki×Garry Leers請注意基本上比起基金會，使用了更多遊戲中的設定和元素*追記：愈到後期愈混入操作者（玩家）的風格與個性，無法接受請注意避雷一言以蔽之，這系列不過是混了車的本捲毛FFXIV遊玩日記
Relationships: Benjamin Kondraki/Garry Leers
Kudos: 2





	1. 學者與騎士

**Author's Note:**

> FF14世界觀的Benjamin Kondraki×Garry Leers請注意  
> 基本上比起基金會，使用了更多遊戲中的設定和元素
> 
> *追記：愈到後期愈混入操作者（玩家）的風格與個性，無法接受請注意避雷
> 
> 一言以蔽之，這系列不過是混了車的本捲毛FFXIV遊玩日記

從背後掐著身下人的腰，有力的腰胯一下下將性器猛烈地反覆抽送，緊緻溫暖的內壁熱情纏上來讓Kondraki在喉間發出了聲舒適的低吼，似是與之回應般的是另一人劇烈的一顫。

兩人的體格差異令Kondraki能毫不費力地把人整個抱離地面，把比自己瘦小一整圈的男人轉了個方向，他雙手勾上那大大分開的兩條腿，再次將自身挺入的同一刻撞出後者一聲高昂的長吟。他感覺到了抵在腹肌間的、對方的性器官顫抖著全交代了出來，高潮間抽搐著吸吮著他的通道讓Kondraki更加亢奮，那雙涔淚的眼睛和染著紅霞的頰也令人興致全開，如果不是怕現在幹太狠會讓他們的騎士待會兒站不起來、進而影響到整個小隊的行動，他還真想不管不顧地做個爽。

「等等……先、先不要動……」才剛到達高潮的身體四處都相當敏感，只是輕輕擦過都惹起直衝腦門的刺激，撐開腸壁的碩大體積簡直要將每一寸空間都填滿，吞入對方的括約肌已繃至極限，Leers分不出此刻淌遍身軀的究竟快感與疼痛哪一方更多。

雖然沒有完全止住不動，Kondraki仍還算貼心地放慢了抽插的步調，這使過度激烈帶來的痛楚大幅降低，同時交合的快意逐步上升。因為整個人扔處在被抱著離地狀態的緣故，自身的體重令交合進到不可思議的深度，前列腺突地被重重擦過的酥麻讓Leers驚喘著躬起身體，環著另一人寬大肩膀的雙手也跟著收緊，已經射過一回的下身再次緩緩充血硬挺。

Kondraki盯著懷裡那張撲簌簌掉著淚的面龐與微啟的唇，他略微低頭貼近，霸道的吻將那些喘息和呻吟奪去，舌頭徑直侵入另一人的領域，強勢的深吻明顯讓Leers不知所措。如果不是兩手都還抱著對方的腿持續挺動，Kondraki大概會直接扣著對方的腦袋讓他別再向後縮，彼此唇邊細碎的鬍鬚互相摩挲著激起一陣刺癢，他稍微收斂了點兒，不再以像是撕咬般的氣勢咄咄逼人，動作緩下來後，他有些意外得到了Leers生澀的回應。Kondraki挑起眉，對方不再縮著身子，而是主動仰著頭接受親吻、甚至伸出舌頭試探般地輕輕推攘，環抱的雙手也稍加拉近了彼此的距離。

「你不是很喜歡Bright那傢伙嗎？」脣舌分開時Kondraki說道，他並沒有那種在做愛時還刻意刺激床伴的惡劣癖好，這單純是敘述了閃過腦海的疑問。聽到那個名字，Leers的眼睛一下子便亮了起來，然而那不是清澈明亮的光芒，而是濃稠晦暗的癡迷，Kondraki蹙緊眉頭，那種眼神就連他都感到略微發寒。

「是的，唔、我很喜歡……不過……」沾染情慾還夾雜喘息的回答依舊清晰，潮紅的面容回望著翠綠色雙瞳笑了起來，但那欣喜的神色帶著讓人感到不安的寒意。

「我只要能一直、一直看著他就無比幸福了。」

注視Leers眼底翻騰的濃濁瘋狂，如果不是他認識Bright好一段時間了，Kondraki幾乎要懷疑對方是因為這男人病態的狂熱而誕生出來的某種蠻神。

不過再怎麼說也比某些傢伙要好上太多了，周遭盡是些惡劣的混蛋——當然他知道自己也好不了多少，但Leers除了對特定某人過了頭的執念之外真的是各方面都相當配合的同伴，無論是做為戰友或砲友都很適合的那種。  
Kondraki沒說什麼，喬了下位置後再次投入進行中的性事。他也就只是碰巧想到才問出口的，對於他人的好惡他一點兒想管的意思也沒有，就算哪天Leers終於按捺不住搶走了963他都不會覺得奇怪也不會特意去阻止。

差不多瀕臨極限使他抽送的又快又急，Leers抓著他的手臂破碎呻吟著，似乎在斷續哀求他慢下來些，同時顫抖著又一次全部射在他身上。在最後衝刺中的Kondraki把一切通通忽略掉，他粗重的喘息著挺動腰胯，像是恨不得把整根肉柱連同下方的陰囊都撞入對方身體似的猛烈進出，最後他用力的頂入了最深處，一口氣將所有累積的性慾釋放到Leers體內。

維持著埋在對方身體裡的姿勢等待令人頭皮發麻的愉悅感漸漸褪去，Kondraki滿足後終於將性器撤出，然後把懸掛在自己身上許久的Leers放回地上，然而經歷激烈交合的痙攣雙腿支撐不了體重，他才剛站直便重心不穩地向前撲去。

唔，好像還是有點做的太過了。Kondraki一隻手扶著對方一面想道，Leers正邊道謝邊努力將裝備穿回身上。  
應該不會有問題吧。

【結束後馬上出發做任務】

學者 Kondraki：「（皺眉）你怎麼血掉的那麼快？」  
騎士 Leers：「……剛剛把減傷都用掉了……（小小聲）」


	2. 黃金谷

如果早知會演變成這樣，剛剛放棄掙扎、直接斷氣讓一切重新來過或許才是正確的選擇。

Kondraki咬著牙不讓自己發出痛呼，整個人被吊在半空中實在感覺很糟，冷汗浸濕了整個背部，更別提內臟像是要被攪成一團的苦痛傳遍四肢百骸，腹腔如同有一團火在灼燒，然而雙手雙腳發冷的好似血液都被抽乾。下身因一波接一波不留情的侵犯而麻木到近乎失去知覺，一想到那些帶著惡臭的黏稠藤蔓在自己體內衝撞他便感到作嘔，然而全身都被緊縛、那些魔物還不斷朝他們正面釋放麻痺毒霧的狀況下根本沒有任何辦法逃脫。

旁邊傳來了疼的倒抽了一口氣的聲音，Kondraki勉強轉過腦袋查看，與他同個隊伍的Leers仰著脖子似乎正無聲的叫喊著，對方瞪大的雙眼像是淚腺壞掉似的任水珠泊泊溢出，他的雙手被反綁在背後，裂開的盔甲只剩下部分碎塊掛在身上搖搖欲墜，褲子被暴力扯開，那副比自己小了一號的身軀被魔界花該死的藤蔓操弄到肉眼可見地震顫，臀部周圍那些帶著黏液的枝條甚至條條都染上了絲絲鮮紅。

原本就緊咬的牙關更加用力地闔上，他知道自己的狀況也糟糕的差不了多少，但親眼看見關係還算不錯的同伴被玩的性命瀕危仍令他特別怒火中燒。就算想施展法術脫離這般困境，魔導書也在先前交戰的時候被牠奪去甩到一旁，光是在痛楚下集中精神使用治療魔法保住兩人的性命就已經是極限了，要逃跑的話真的完全無計可施。

「振作點，你可是騎士啊，這點痛我都能忍下來了，你應該要比我更沒問題才對。」盯著發不出聲音的Leers，Kondraki緊蹙著眉以他的方式激勵著對方，然而因痛楚而微顫的聲線出賣了他餘裕的假象。

實際上這種情況任誰都不可能保持平靜的吧，身體生生撕裂般的劇痛和極其糟糕的環境與處境簡直要將軀體與心靈一併擊潰，Leers的眼神空洞的望著前方，Kondraki無法確認前者到底有沒有辦法聽見自己的話語，他使勁扯動拉著慣用手的藤蔓，勉強能碰觸到Leers的臉側，對方因這個碰觸抖了一下，Kondraki明顯感覺到Leers的臉朝他的手靠近了些。很好，至少他還沒死或失去意識，雖然這個地獄般的酷刑假如昏過去大概會輕鬆許多。

如果能至少摸到把劍的話……Kondraki瞥向對方腰際，Leers騎士的佩劍還掛在一側，剛才被襲擊時走在最前方的他根本還來不及抽出自己的武器就被困住了，站的最接近的自己也一下就被捲進去，而隊伍後方的戰鬥人員則被魔物纏上並隔開。嘖，這些傢伙挺聰明的啊。一片混亂下他們兩人根本不知道被拖到哪兒去了，本以為就要這麼被撕成碎片吃掉了，誰知轉眼間就被吊起來成了這樣的狀況，此刻比死亡更令人痛苦無數倍。

Kondraki壓抑著不斷竄上來的痛楚，費盡力氣將手往Leers的劍伸去，他的指尖已經能觸碰到劍柄的皮革質地了，只要再一點點——忽然間，纏在他身上的藤蔓猛地收緊，手也被用力扯了回去，他感覺到體內肆虐的枝條更加狂暴，臟器好似要被從中攪爛一般，令Kondraki克制不住吼出聲。是被魔界花察覺到了不對勁嗎……！過於緊繃的束縛和激烈的要奪去意識的疼痛讓他徹底脫力，眼角餘光看見一條手腕粗的藤條往他頭部甩過來，擊中這麼一下輕則腦震蕩，重一點就要一命嗚呼了吧。他憤恨的咬緊牙關，只能閉上眼睛準備接受即將到來的猛烈攻擊。

確實感覺到了衝擊從耳側傳來，然而卻沒有預想的耳鳴和腦袋炸裂般的痛，甚至方才為止傳遍每個細胞的痛都減輕了那麼點兒，Kondraki不解的睜開眼睛，在看見籠罩自身的綠色光芒後表情轉為愕然。是騎士才有的守護魔法。

「你……！」他立刻看向Leers，後者一剎便慘白的臉色清晰可見，Kondraki緊急地擠出殘存不多的魔力和體力替對方施展一次治療，同時凜冽地望過去斥責。「做什麼多餘的事！」

「挨了那一下你可能會撐不住的……Draven肯定到處在找你……」Leers的聲音虛弱的幾乎被環境音蓋掉，到了語尾那些字詞更是直接消融在空氣中。

「……這只是在給我添麻煩啊！」Kondraki低聲咒罵了一串髒話後說道，他不確定這是因職業帶來的騎士精神還是對方本來的個性便是如此，但他現在只覺得沒來由的火大。Leers賣力的轉向他，只有這句話說的特別清楚。

「你不能死。」

Kondraki沒有回話，鏡片後的眼睛目光如此凌厲，單看那雙綠瞳絲毫無法想像他已經被捆綁凌遲了那麼長時間。如果殺氣能夠擁有實體，這個洞窟此刻已經被夷為平地了吧，然而這不過是空想，實際上再怎麼光火他現在仍無能為力。

不知折磨究竟過了多久，藤蔓們不終於再於他們體內作亂，取而代之的是異物不斷被灌入的感受。Kondraki一下子便知道那些是什麼了——在過來的路途上那些卵與剛孵化的魔界花幼苗他們可沒少打。他一邊奮力扭動著身子一邊破口大罵，即便這舉動除了發洩情緒之外完全無濟於事。他清楚感覺到自己的腸道是如何被大量的卵撐開、塞滿，腹部甚至都因此而膨脹了起來。因為與Leers靠的很近，他能感覺到對方也被那些噁心的卵塞滿而鼓起的肚子碰到了自己的，已經一絲力氣都不剩的Leers像個玩偶般任那些枝條擺佈，只剩那雙淚流不止的眼睛還朝自己的方向看過來。

已經束手無策了。不再浪費力氣的Kondraki最後狠狠的扯了下那些藤蔓後停下了那些無用的掙扎，他選擇盡量向同伴貼近，至少能給對方那麼一絲絲的安慰也好。

在全然的漆黑將他們吞噬之前。

【事後】

學者Kondraki：「靠妖啊所以為什麼當初不直接早早去死然後返回就算了啊！！」  
騎士Leers：「因為爆裝備很貴而我們很窮……( ´;ω;` )」


	3. 深仁厚澤

Kondraki坐在旅館床緣，五指扣著那顆靠在胯間的毛茸茸腦袋，手掌下紅棕色的細碎短髮毫不扎手，相反地因十分柔軟而手感良好。那副染著紅暈的面龐從下而上注視著鏡片後的綠瞳並停留了幾秒，眼神似是在向對方訴說即將開始進行那般。接著Leers扶著Kondraki興奮充血的性器，張嘴將之一點一點納入口中。他一面小心翼翼地不讓牙齒嗑到，一面緩緩試圖將對方驚人的體積向內吞。那雙柔軟富彈性的唇瓣緊貼著柱身，暖和濕潤的舌頭描繪似地滑過表面凸起的青筋與血管、徐徐地往根部移動，緊接著伴隨Leers一聲微弱的喉音，Kondraki感受到平滑緊緻的黏膜將他敏感的前端徹底包裹，那力道適中的吮吸、一陣陣收縮著夾緊的溫暖，再加上Leers雙手對其他部分恰到好處的揉捏，一湧而上的刺激令Kondraki差點直接射出來。

操，看來騎士都很擅長深喉的傳言是真的啊。Kondraki拼命克制自己按著對方後腦勺使勁抽送的衝動，若是做的太狠把人噎的昏死過去就麻煩了，不過他還是沒忍住挺動腰部享受更多快感。可以感覺到手掌下Leers因為硬挺的頂入而渾身一顫，但他壓下不適感，盡力放鬆咽喉任對方索取更多。

如果不是提出了做這檔事的要求，他怎麼樣都不可能知道經常搭檔的內向同伴竟然有這種技能吧。

一切的起因是前一趟冒險中，帶頭的Leers因顯著的失誤而倒下了幾次，讓Kondraki不得不消耗估算外的魔力將他們的騎士拉回來戰鬥。當一切結束後，面對隊伍學者明顯泛黑的面容，Leers不間斷地連連道歉，也就是那時主動說出了要做什麼事來補償都可以。盯著對方泫然欲泣的模樣，仍然因方才各種不順遂而煩躁的Kondraki帶著一點欺負的意味才會講出有些誇張的要求，不過雖然這麼說出口了，事實上他並不覺得對方會答應，也因此當Leers猶豫了一下便點點頭時，更為震驚的應該是提出來的這一方。

「該不會你們騎士團真的有在訓練這種東西吧。」在Leers稍微向後退開緩口氣時，Kondraki表情糾結地壓下粗喘並開口道。這種令人舒服到頭皮發麻的技術他可不覺得是一朝一夕能擁有的。此話一出那雙水氣氤氳的眼睛便垂下了視線，Leers沒有停下輕輕吮吸手裡性器的動作，卻很明顯避開了他的目光。

「……舒服嗎？」半晌後Leers才小聲地反問，眼鏡後淚光閃閃的瞳再次向上看過來，帶著分不出是因羞澀還是難受而泛紅的頰，與此同時還不停止的以雙手扶著、伸出豔紅的舌舔弄猙獰勃發的男根。靠，如果不是剛剛只說好要用嘴來一次的話他真的很想把對方按在床上抱起腰就狠狠幹。

對於Leers的提問Kondraki只能僵硬地點了下腦袋，他真的很不擅長面對這種類型的傢伙——好像稍微粗魯一點就會把人弄壞似的，各種方面上的。搞的他每次即使暴躁到想殺人，只要Leers在旁邊慌張失措地試圖勸他冷靜他都只能把快噴出口的怒火吞回去。然而不斷湧上的快感像是酒精那般使他腦袋暈呼呼的，因身體一向比思考快上一些，令他沒有意識自己不知不覺雙手抱上了Leers的頭、為了追尋更多快樂而將下身反覆往深處頂入。但後者即便發出了有些痛苦的呻吟也沒有伸手制止，只是費力地調整呼吸、把嘴盡力張到最大好讓Kondraki進出的更順利。

「唔——」猛烈的抽送持續了好一陣，在一聲低吼中，Kondraki讓累積的性慾在那柔軟美好中釋放，略微回過神發覺Leers劇烈的嗆咳後他才意識到狀況並立刻鬆手，緊接著隨手從旁邊的包包裡抽出塊布料遞給對方。Leers一手扶著快要脫臼的下巴，一手則以接過的布掩著嘴將口中的濁液全部咳出來。

當Leers終於平復下來，抬起頭詢問著他的學者這樣是否就滿足了的那一刻，那張漲紅的臉和涔在眼角的淚珠都再次勾起濃烈的興致，不過Kondraki忍了下來。  
之後還有的是機會。

【收拾物品準備離開旅館】

學者Kondraki：「你問這塊布？剛剛挖寶藏的時候箱子裡開出來的啊。」  
騎士Leers：「洗一洗應該還能賣掉吧……可以的吧……(;´∀`)」


	4. 孢雲棉花糖

「那個……請問你能夠召喚自己的坐騎嗎？」往目的地移動到中途，Leers猶豫許久終是忍不住開口。

此刻兩個大男人疊在一起趴在一朵輕飄飄的、外型如蒲公英般的魔法植物上實在是很衝擊的畫面。他十分確定剛才搖搖晃晃經過其他冒險者時瞥見了各式各樣亦或驚恐亦或探究的目光。

「太重了會飛不起來啦……」然而比起其他人的眼光，Leers更在意的其實是心愛坐騎的狀態，他甚至開始擔心最喜歡的棉花糖會不會因為兩個成年男性的體重而整個塌掉了。這可是他努力跟莫古力族交流才得到的友誼的證明！那時可沒少接受那群古靈精怪小傢伙們的惡作劇啊。

「快到委託的地點了，而且這樣省事多了啊。」Kondraki毫不理會另一人的擔憂，繼續以一個輕鬆的姿勢趴靠著。明明應該要是帶頭衝鋒的騎士卻成天迷路，到比較陌生的環境還時不時就要把走錯方向的騎士拎回到正確道路上，他也很累好嗎。

「話說這個觸感還不錯啊。」Kondraki伸手壓了兩下那蓬鬆柔軟的絨毛，它們散發著糖果般的淡淡香味，回彈時還會飄起一些細小的亮晶晶粉末，總讓他聯想到圍繞在自己身邊的那群小蝴蝶們。靠在上面還挺舒服的，之後旅途上要小憩一下時乾脆叫Leers把這東西叫出來好了。

「如果很中意的話你也可以去跟莫古力族……」

「不要。麻煩死了。」Leers話都還沒說完便被斬釘截鐵地打斷，Kondraki眉眼間一瞬露出煩躁地幾乎要抽出武器的神色。「我才不要浪費時間被那群長歪的迷你豬捉弄。」

「長、長歪的……噗、」這個奇妙的形容令他轉過臉，對著那名緊蹙著眉的學者笑了起來。雖然有時候確實會令人惱怒，不過Leers知道莫古力族其實都沒有惡意，更何況牠們那麼可愛，面對牠們時根本沒辦法真的生起氣來。「Ben，不可以只觀察到片面啦。」

就像他現在的夥伴一樣。即便脾氣不好、在盛怒下甚至幾乎要把砲火瞄向隊友，但實際上是個相當為同伴著想的人。明明總是說著如果犯蠢就要放任他倒下，然而當他真的失誤時，就算那一刻嘴上會尖銳的抱怨幾句，他的學者也會不追究地出手相救。

凝視那張染著紅撲撲暖意的溫和笑臉，Kondraki切實地感到某根理智線斷裂。媽的，他真的忍耐不了了。

愉快地閒聊告個段落後Leers轉回正面繼續認真看路，在調整前進方向的時候，他忽地隱約感覺到……不對、是明確感受到臀間有某種燙人的硬物抵著，一下子便意識到情況後Leers繃起身體不敢動彈，他跟Kondraki互相處理情慾許多次了，當然很清楚對方此刻是什麼樣的狀態。不知道這名同伴現在究竟是被什麼刺激到而起了反應，Leers決定保持噤聲等待來自背後另外一人的生理反應漸漸消下去。可是在Leers試圖專注於控制輕飄飄浮草的移動過程中，他不僅絲毫沒感覺到後方硬物消退的跡象，還總覺得背後學者的吐息逐漸加重，同時那隻環在自己腰間的手收緊了些。

「我、我說……Ben，我們要不要先停在旁邊休息一下……？」他努力保持鎮定地提議到，灼熱急促的氣息灑在敏感的後頸讓他抑制不住地輕顫，抓著棉花糖的手心直冒汗。

「喂，」Kondraki聲音沙啞地傾身向前，將那比自己小了一圈的男人徹底攬到身下，已經完全進入狀況的下體難耐地蹭著對方的臀。「來一發吧。」

從剛才開始身體就不太正常地逐漸發熱，那些不時便飄散的閃亮亮花粉般的絨毛一直讓他鼻子有些癢。現在這麼一想莫非是這些東西害的吧，他的確有聽過這種叫孢雲棉花糖的魔法植物擁有讓莫古力族恢復精力的效果，難不成對一部分人族也會發揮效力嗎。

不過，實際上即使沒有外力影響他也早就被挑起欲望了。每次Leers騎在這朵棉花糖上總是把屁股翹的老高，穿著其他裝備時還沒如此明顯，但今天對方以白魔法師的身份接下委託並開始跑腿後，Kondraki才注意到這個姿勢究竟有多麼引人遐想。當Leers操控著棉花糖移動時，那身純白的魔法長袍在氣流下翻飛，那時還在地面上盯著地圖確認路線的Kondraki一抬頭便看見高高翹起的臀和惹眼的白色三角褲。

他那時就硬了好嗎。

Leers感覺到長袍的下襬被撩起，粗糙的大手貼著他的腿撫到臀部，接著伸到內褲下以指尖刺探般淺淺進入縫隙間緊繃的穴口。他驚慌的抓住Kondraki的手臂試圖逃離，但整個人都陷在軟綿綿床鋪般的絨毛中，就算是翻個身都難以施力。

「等等等等快要到目的地了我們待會兒再找旅館……」同行那麼久了，已經熟悉Kondraki個性的他深知如今要阻止大概是辦不到的，Leers努力地轉過頭望過去並抱著微弱的期望如此提議道。但當對方的指完全探進來、熟門熟路地按上舒服的點令他驚喘一聲時，Leers就知道不進行到最後是不會停下來了。

Kondraki低下頭輕輕啃咬懷中人碎髮與白袍間露出的一截脖頸，同時埋在溫暖軀體中的指急切地進出——那根本說不上是擴張，僅僅是用手指粗略地戳刺罷了。一回想起那又熱又緊的極上快感，還有Leers現在火上澆油般的細細呻吟都使他下體硬的發疼。顧不上那麼多了，Kondraki重重舔過對方那塊敏感的肌膚，同時猛地將手抽回便解開自己的褲子準備直接進入。

在亢奮下不斷泌出前液的性器貼了上去，隨後分開緊實誘人的臀肉徑直向內挺入，前方傳來的酥麻哭喘與反饋而來的舒爽包覆每回都讓他如此興奮，完全沒入後Kondraki就急不可耐地激烈抽動起來。

才剛稍微習慣了完全沒有潤滑就插進來的手指，下一瞬兇猛的頂撞便接踵而至。Leers驚惶下急急忙忙替自己施放了一次白魔法師的再生，治癒魔法緩和了異物強硬擠進來的痛楚，也讓他至少不會因為不足的準備而受到撕裂傷，Leers不由得慶幸再生魔法不需要複雜的詠唱，不然以他現在光是大口換氣都來不及的狀態來說根本不可能施展任何法術。當痛楚被去除後，嚐過性的快樂早已食髓知味的身體留下的便是直衝而上的快感。雖然Kondraki性事的風格一直都很兇暴急躁，但一旦挺過了最初的不適，隨後而來的、如風暴一般的性快感總令人舒服的幾乎失神，Leers不再在意現在身在何處，只知道在電流似的一波波快意中擺著腰配合對方以獲得更多。

身下棉花糖飄散的香甜讓Kondraki總有種錯覺，仿佛懷裡的存在真的是塊美味柔軟的點心。他扯開Leers袍子的領口不間斷地吸吮親吻、在白皙的皮膚上留下一串顯眼紅痕，唇舌下顫抖的身軀令人只想索取更多，若不是捨不得真的下口，在體內肆意衝撞的慾望幾乎要令他將Leers咬碎。下身的動作當然也一刻都沒停過，從下腹一路竄上腦海的快感攪散了所有複雜思考，此刻僅有追求更多快樂的本能在支配身體。終於啃到有些滿足後Kondraki才鬆口退開，他一面扣著對方的腰挺動一面注視著現在的景色。Leers的眼鏡歪歪斜斜地掛在臉上，朦朧濕潤的眼睛無法聚焦，雙頰帶著一路蔓延到耳根的紅暈、表情沉醉地微張著唇喘息，視線再向下便能看見高高抬起的臀被撞擊的發紅，還有那激烈抽送間被性器帶出而微微外翻的鮮紅腸壁在堆於腰際的潔白治癒長袍的襯托下更是色情到了極點。

視覺的刺激讓性興奮昇華了一個檔次，沉浸在情慾後一切只剩最原始的肉體碰撞。他感覺到Leers先承受不住過多的快樂而哭著射了出來，連帶著後穴不住痙攣夾的他瀕臨極限。Kondraki緊緊抱住那副與自己無比契合的身體，在一次比一次重的挺進中，一邊低聲呢喃著他的騎士的名，一邊將那些慾望在對方體內交代出來。

高潮後的脫力感襲來，Kondraki放任自己擁著另一人陷在柔軟蓬鬆的溫暖絨毛間，直到Leers動了動，面露困擾的表情向他示意，Kondraki才不太情願地起身，讓彼此仍連結在一起的身體分開。性器一拔出去後，那收縮的穴口緩緩吐出他剛射進去的白濁，黏稠的體液從股間帶著濕潤的咕啾聲淌落……霎時間血液全衝向剛剛才逐漸低下頭的下腹，Kondraki嚥下一口唾沫，把還沒回神的Leers翻了個身，用雙手抱起兩條腿大大分開後於對方慌亂的表情下再次對準位置一捅到底。

都已經上過一次了，再來一次也沒差吧。

【一段時間後跟了挖寶團】

學者Kondraki：「你很喜歡的那坨棉花糖呢？怎麼不趴在上面飄來飄去了，嗯？」  
騎士Leers：（騎著冰妖馬拼命搖頭）


	5. 告白

竄動的怪物群嘶吼著撲向中間的目標，Draven咬著牙在後方奮力揮動手中的長槍攻擊，眼角餘光瞥見一旁吟遊詩人拉弓的手也一刻未停。然而他們造成的傷害遠遠趕不上怪物們對中間那名冒險者造成的傷勢，他只能眼睜睜注視著站在最前方的戰士直挺挺倒下，然後那群張牙舞爪的生物齊刷刷轉頭朝向自己。Draven深吸一口氣，提起槍向前一躍並拉著所有怪物到最前方，就這麼扛起了保護隊友的重責大任。

Draven擊飛數隻敵人卻仍然感覺不到牠們的攻勢減弱，有好幾度他都覺得自己即將倒下了，但傷勢總會在下一刻恢復——他的父親詠唱治癒魔法的時機總是掌握的如此精準。感覺上好像奮戰了相當長的時間，他們終於將這一波海量的怪物處理完，氣喘吁吁的Draven馬上轉向自己敬愛的父親。

「爸爸……您剛剛只要稍微治療一下那名戰士就不會發生這種事了啊……」

「管他的。那個廢物戰士一身破爛裝備就是該讓他死一死，他才會知道自己不該以這種天殺的狀態跑出來拖垮隊伍。」身為學者的Benjamin Kondraki毫不在乎地如此道。雖然Draven是一名龍騎士，不過坦的都比那垃圾好太多了。

「爸爸您不能總是這樣啦！」Draven脫力地說，他知道父親說的確實有道理，然而每趟冒險一感覺到隊伍的坦有點小毛病就直接放棄治療，心驚膽顫的都是他跟隊伍裡的另外一位攻擊擔當啊。

「只要坦做好他們該做的，我當然也會把我的工作完成。」他的父親滿淡然地拍了拍魔導書上的塵土，然後頭也不回的退出了當下的隊伍。「這個戰士已經沒救了，走吧，我們去申請下一個隊伍。」

Draven嘆了一口氣也跟著提出退隊申請，臨走前他有些抱歉地向那名錯愕的吟遊詩人鞠躬。只能期望下一個坦克的表現能讓爸爸滿意了。

Kondraki在艾歐澤亞冒險那麼久了，他確信自己從來沒遇過這麼愛哭的騎士。不小心沒拉好仇恨或是迷路就快哭出來似的連連道歉，撞個牆也會淚眼汪汪——對了他應該也是第一次遇到瘋狂往牆上撞的騎士，這傢伙是立志撞穿迷宮內每一面牆嗎。就連路上詢問自己治療會不會太辛苦、需不需要走慢一點都是副緊張的隨時要掉淚的模樣。但撇開這軟弱的讓人受不了的個性，這名騎士戰鬥技術倒是沒話說，做為一名專職治癒的學者，Kondraki覺得自己好像有好一陣子沒有戰鬥的如此安心舒適了。那些職業定位為坦克的傢伙一旦亂跑、吃下一堆本該可以躲開的攻擊、或是踩遍迷宮內所有陷阱等等諸如此類愚蠢自私的行為，累的永遠都是他好嗎！至少這次臨時組隊一起冒險的傢伙是個還算有概念的騎士。他在詠唱攻擊魔法的時候有留心注意到每一回遭遇怪物騎士都有確實調整站的位置，讓做為主力輸出的Draven能夠放心的專注於攻擊上，總體而言，這傢伙說不定是他近來遇過最讓人能安心把冒險交給對方的坦。

「辛苦了，幹的還可以嘛。」在成功攻略了這個迷宮後，離開前Kondraki隨口招呼道，他沒想到那名騎士反應會那麼大。

「所以……我是個好坦克嗎？」對方直勾勾望過來，看起來既不安又期待地開口發問。這什麼無聊的問題。Kondraki皺著眉不耐煩的點點頭，那名騎士似乎只因為這樣就開心不已，眼睛一瞬便閃起光芒，並回應他了一張紅撲撲的笑臉。

嘖，明明都是個成年人了怎麼還表現的像個小孩似的。不過這傢伙技術實際上還不賴，如果能多配合幾次應該可以成為稱職的肉靶……不對，正確的用詞應該說坦克。想到這裡，Kondraki在隊伍解散前叫住了那名比自己矮一顆頭的騎士。

「喂，你想要一起冒險嗎？」

在交換了聯絡方式，並多次組隊之後，Kondraki才從Draven跟對方閒聊時得知這名騎士竟然也是SCP部隊的一員。在那之前Kondraki還真的完全不記得他們這裡有這麼一號人物，嘛，或許也跟他根本不常來到據點，也幾乎不參加他們的隊伍招募有關吧。

也在知道這些後，Draven向他說了些關於這名經常同行的騎士的事——即使Kondraki壓根就不在乎。聽說那個矮子存在感很低，惟獨有一點讓人沒辦法把他輕易忘記，那就是他對Bright狂熱的癡迷和觀察。在SCP中對方最廣為人知的稱呼是「那個真的很愛Bright的傢伙」，這個男人對Bright的執著已經到了令人毛骨悚然的程度，不少人甚至看過對方使用忍者的隱遁跟蹤Bright的景象。但除了這方面之外，大家的評價都是他的各方面都表現的不賴，只要不提起那個Jack Bright的話平常個性也很溫和，是名不錯的戰友。

那時雖然沒對寶貝兒子說出口，但Kondraki只覺得這些跟他一點屁關係都沒有，只不過是戰鬥的夥伴，做為坦克那傢伙只要有技術就行了，剩下的Kondraki才沒有多餘的心思去管，以至於他甚至是在向對方約炮過幾次後才終於記住了他們騎士的名字。

Garry Leers，跟他各方面都配合的挺不錯的那名騎士的姓名。

－－－－－－－－－－－

心情糟糕透頂，Kondraki簡直想隨手提把劍衝到隨便一個帝國基地砍翻裡面所有渾蛋洩憤。但現在有比那些腹底的怒火更令他心急的事，他跑遍各個都市的冒險者公會一處處詢問，最終在問到伊修加德的旅館時找到了要找的人，向老闆說明情況並獲得鑰匙後，幾乎是跑著入內的Kondraki急匆匆推開角落的房間，他所要尋找的、躬著身體縮成一團坐在床緣的他的騎士第一時間映入視野。

他向著Leers大步走去，後者沒有抬臉看過來，但隨著他接近，那副身體肉眼可見地顫抖的愈來愈厲害。Kondraki最後在騎士面前以僅有一步之遙的距離低頭看著。

「對不起……」熟悉的影子在前方將他徹底籠罩，Leers垂著頭眼淚掉個不停，他伸手努力想把那些水珠擦去，然而不斷溢出的痛苦根本沒辦法抑止。這樣的狀態根本連一句話都沒辦法說完整，Leers花了點時間忍住抽噎，接著才緩緩向他們的學者看過去，並費力地牽動表情肌擠出一個勉強的笑容。

「……我沒辦法再當個好坦克了，請你去找更適合的同伴一起冒險吧。」要平靜的完成一個句子都如此困難，他僅僅只是呼吸都覺得胸口疼到身體不聽使喚，蔓延到四肢百骸的絕望和難受近乎將人壓垮，講完這句話Leers便顫抖的再次低下頭，這次再也抑制不住悲傷的嗚咽。

他會成為騎士自始至終都只是因為想守護那個人，如果他根本不需要自己，一切還有什麼意義？

即使機會很少，但每次一起冒險完，當他伸手摸摸自己的頭、甚至只是笑嘻嘻的一句鼓勵或道謝都能讓Leers欣喜一整天，只要能夠看見對方便已感到無比幸福。而現在他或許再也沒辦法這麼做了，他……他最不想做的就是造成最敬愛的那人的困擾，假如這就是對方所希望的，就算痛苦的撕心裂肺，Leers也願意就這麼從最重要的他的面前永遠地消失。

Leers聽見身前傳來捏緊拳頭的嘎吱聲，下一刻Kondraki扯住他的上衣領口粗暴地拉近。近距離對著那副咬牙切齒的面孔，Leers發抖著垂下視線做好了挨揍的準備，他早有猜想到那麼懦弱的自己果然會讓Kondraki憤怒。要再找到一個新的坦克很困難的吧，而一切全部都是自己害的。

出乎意料地，那雙手環上他的背，Leers整個人都被圈進一個溫暖的懷抱中。那個擁抱抱的很緊很緊，即使沒有出力，Leers也緊貼上了比自己高了一大截的男人結實壯碩的胸膛，他感覺到那隻大手摸上他的頭……像是、像是他一向最喜歡被那個人所對待的那樣。

Kondraki笨拙地撫著騎士的腦袋，他依稀記得這麼做會讓對方心情愉快起來，同時，這像是那傢伙會做的事令他想起了不久前剛發生的狀況而不由地蹙起眉。

「Leers為了你什麼都去做，你卻只把他當成件用完即丟的工具嗎！」在整個腹腔翻滾的憤怒幾乎要隨著話語化做烈焰噴出，如果不是需要對方活著把話聽完，他真的快要將眼前的傢伙活活捏死。

「咳……Konny啊，我甚至不知道該比較驚訝你記得他的名字，還是驚訝你對別人竟然那麼在意。」就算被提著脖子，他仍無所畏懼地掛著無比欠揍的笑容，而Kondraki也確實在挑釁下往那張臉又揮了一拳。

「你之前給他的那些希望都算什麼！」Kondraki壓不下音量地對著那張被揍歪的臉怒吼。後者沒有開口，但他抬起頭笑了起來。是那張無論哪副身體都讓人感覺背脊發涼的笑容。

喀嚓，Kondraki沒忍住地加重力道折斷了手裡人的頸，反正隔天又會是副新的身體在部隊裡活蹦亂跳了。想到這點讓他再次怒火中燒，就是因為這樣，就是因為這個渾蛋總是這樣才會令Leers那麼痛苦。咬著牙扔下他斷氣的身體，Kondraki按捺不住地飛奔起來。一想起最後在部隊看到Leers時，他所露出的如此絕望的表情……Kondraki抓緊胸口，直直跑向距離最近的大城市。

「……我說過的吧。」捨棄那些令人生氣的回想，Kondraki把手向下移，掌心大面積地貼上Leers佈滿淚水的哭紅的臉。「那些連分神看一眼隊員有沒有不小心吸到怪物仇恨的廢物，我沒放任他們被圍毆致死就該偷笑了。」

輕吻了下懷中人的額頭，Kondraki更加地收緊了雙手。他一直都是忠於欲望的人，而此刻他就想要一直這麼抱著。

比誰都要溫柔，無論做什麼都很努力，很容易哭也很容易臉紅，天真的像個小孩子般的、他最信任的騎士。

「你只要當我的騎士就好了。」

耳邊這句話讓Leers全身一顫。雖然脾氣暴躁、總給人很難相處的印象，但Kondraki對親近的人真的非常溫柔。他陪伴著自己從新人騎士直到能獨當一面，帶領自己嘗試很多冒險中有趣新鮮的事物，一起重複討伐蠻神獲得稀有的坐騎與素材……回顧冒險的點點滴滴到處都有Kondraki的影子，而有對方在的每一天他都很充實愉快，Leers也著實會期待這一日跟對方一同探索又能遇上什麼樣的新奇風景。

對於Bright博士的愛與其說是戀慕，果然更接近於對神信仰。他想要把自己所有最好的一切都在Bright博士面前展現出來，每次一不小心犯錯都慌亂自責的幾乎想切腹謝罪。然而跟Kondraki一起行動的時候，就算產生了愚蠢的失誤、被黑著臉的學者拎起來碎碎念，即便當下會感到愧疚，事後談起那時的事他都覺得很有趣開心。

為了最敬愛的Bright博士他可以義無反顧獻上生命，但為了Kondraki他即使遍體鱗傷也要強撐著活下來。

跟Kondraki父子……不，跟Ben一起的冒險一直都很快樂。

他抬起臉望著Kondraki，一如往常強勢的面容中揉雜了一點點非常不顯眼的心疼，察覺到這個細微的表情讓Leers心臟揪了一下。還是有人很關心他、還是有人需要他的。

「……好，」先是個微弱的單音，Kondraki為了聽的清楚而靠近了些，Leers抬起頭，泊泊淌個不停的淚終是止住了，他稍微加大音量再次重複了一遍。「好，我答應你，Ben。」

話才剛說完，Kondraki便捧住他的後腦吻了上來。雖然有一點驚訝，但Leers並不想抵抗，這個霸道的親吻一點都不會讓他產生壓迫感，反而覺得很舒適安心，因此他放心地任對方撬開他的齒，任彼此的唇舌糾纏，任舒適的訊號沖刷蓋去直至方才都仍席捲全身的濃重悲傷。

「我可以抱你嗎，Garry。」激烈的摩挲讓雙方唇都親的有些腫了。當兩人分開，Kondraki低聲吐出這句請求時，那個語尾的稱呼讓Leers瞪大了眼睛，他幾乎沒聽到過Kondraki喊自己的名字，一時間反而讓他感覺不知所措，他慌張地移開四目相交的視線抿了抿唇，深吸了一口氣以稍微平靜下來才再次對上那雙灼熱綠眸投過來的目光。

「嗯，」Leers向對方露出溫和的笑顏，接著伸出雙手回擁總是令他無比安心的、他最喜歡的學者。「可以喔，Ben。」

在無數親吻和撫摸間將彼此的衣物除去，Leers驚訝地注意到對方探進體內的指動作緩慢而仔細，他是那麼細心的擴張著自己的身體，那雙輕柔的手如同捧著某種易碎的寶物，Leers回想起來這應該是第一次被Kondraki這麼溫柔的對待，對方簡直像是換了一個人那般。

但這麼柔和的Ben只會令他更加著迷啊。

以往在身體被進入時，Leers都需要點接受疼痛的心理準備，但這回難得一次跟他的學者進行的性愛不需要開減傷或是再生。從一開始就感到舒服的大腦要融化了，隨著Kondraki由緩而急的挺動，還有對方照顧似地撫弄自己的性器，甜美的快樂逐漸填充整具身軀，Leers忍不住從鼻間發出甜膩的聲音，雙手也不想從對方寬闊的背脊離開。彼此身體結合原來是這麼美好的事嗎，為什麼他之前從來都沒發現呢？

「Ben，請給我親親……」Leers才剛說出口，Kondraki馬上將他抱起並渡上雙唇。黏膜的廝磨舒適的讓人完全沒辦法思考，即便幾乎快喘不過氣Leers也不想分開，他一直都好喜歡跟他的學者接吻，現在這種被Kondraki呵護著的交合讓他覺得很……幸福。

「你真的好可愛。」在放開對方的唇時Kondraki不自覺地講出口，Leers羞澀的移開視線，臉頰明顯地更加紅上一層，那樣的反應令Kondraki感覺到自己又硬了幾分。真的太可愛了，讓人只想狠狠疼愛。

Kondraki再也壓不住澎湃的慾望，下身抽送的愈來愈兇猛，直到衝撞了好一陣、稍微滿足了那麼一點點後他才有餘裕擔心起他的騎士的狀況，令他有些意外地，Leers不僅沒有露出難受的表情還看起來相當享受，在他動作緩下來時Leers還自發地扭了下腰，將他的硬挺吞進更深的地方。

「這麼習慣被上嗎，真是糟糕的身體。」Kondraki沒經過思考便吐出這句話，雖然講完才意識到這可能會傷到他可愛柔軟的騎士，可他絲毫收不住語氣中的刺。他知道Leers跟那傢伙做過很多次，也在後來得知對方某些討好男人的技術是跟那人學來的，那令他無法克制的火大。是的，他著實感覺到嫉妒。

「我、我已經很久沒有跟別人做過，所以……唔……早就是你的形狀了……」雖然還是害臊不已的模樣，但Leers直視著Kondraki的眼睛，一隻手像是要安撫對方波動起來的情緒而沿著他的肩膀滑過手臂、最後輕輕握上扣在自己腰際的手。

「你是故意這麼說的嗎……！」下腹一陣抽動，瞬間騰起的興奮感令他差點把持不住，該死，這種渾然天成的色情真的讓人無法忍耐！

既然Leers也沒問題的模樣，Kondraki再也不收斂地火力全開。他把騎士的腿分到極限，每一下操幹都似是要把整根都撞到最深再全部拔出來，耳邊甜蜜的呻吟還有那些熱烈的回應無疑是火上澆油，如果不是他的騎士實在太讓人憐愛，Kondraki真的產生了想把人活活幹死的衝動。不知持續了多久，他才低吼著將濃稠的精華全部澆灌在Leers軟蠕濕熱的內壁中。

「好舒服……Ben，請……請給我更多……」激烈的高潮讓他連連高喘，未體驗過的快感完全令人上癮，也令Leers能拋開羞怯，雙手緊抱著那副汗涔涔的身軀以有些沙啞的嗓音向對方請求。他感覺到Kondraki全身震了一下，仍埋在體內的鮮活性器又有了復蘇的趨勢，Leers在前者再次進入狀況前伸長脖子仰起頭，向最喜歡的學者索了個美好的深吻。

Kondraki雙手緊緊抱著他的騎士，而後者也回應地收緊了手臂。

他永遠不會放手。永遠。

【過了段時間，SCP部隊據點】

「媽的，那兩個人一定要膩歪成那樣嗎？像鞋底的口香糖一樣黏的死去活來，還說一堆讓人早中晚三餐都吐出來的噁心話整整四個小時，整整四個小時！」Clef厭惡地瞥了眼坐在角落沉浸於兩人世界的騎士和學者，接著表現出作嘔的表情。

「嘛，我之前確實是在注意到那些粉紅泡泡後推了他們一把，但也沒想到那個Kondraki竟然會有這種表現哪。」Bright雙手並用才能費力地舉起盛滿酒液的大容量杯子並嚐到內容物一口，先前使用的敖龍族身體和現在落差太大使他相當不習慣，拉拉菲爾族的身體果然有點不方便呢。呼出一口帶著酒精的吐息，他放下杯子笑了笑。「果然很有意思。」


	6. 獨佔

當Leers忙完該做的事走出建築物，他一眼便看見人群中那個再熟悉不過的身影。

「Ben！」Leers驚喜地大喊著，忍不住加快速度跑過去，接近後才發覺他的學者靠著牆正在閉目養神。他在一旁小聲地又喚了一聲，那聲呼喊並沒有把對方吵醒，看來對方是真的相當疲憊。

不想打擾喜歡的人休息，Leers凝視了一會兒之後緊靠在他身旁跟著坐下。雖然沒有直接碰觸到，但只是這麼注視著對方的睡顏他都感覺很滿足，粗框眼鏡下溫和紅潤的笑臉完全隱藏不住。Ben總是陪伴在自己身邊，只要待在一起就感到安心愉快。當彼此確立關係後他們經常什麼也不做、僅僅互相依偎著任時間流逝，他卻覺得那比自己獨自旅行時經歷的任何一段驚心動魄的冒險更加充實。

想起那些快樂片段使Leers的眼神帶上了滿足笑意，他沒辦法克制自己凝視喜歡的人的目光，也因此才忽然注意到那雙緊閉著的漂亮綠瞳下、圍繞於下眼眶那些不太顯眼的黑眼圈。Leers愣了幾秒，腦還才挖掘出了些相關的記憶。剛開始與Kondraki父子組隊冒險時，他聽Draven說過Ben是SCP部隊中十分重要的人物——印象裡是被其他部隊人員稱呼首席學者，Draven說了雖然他的父親一點也不想管那些瑣碎麻煩的問題，然而卻不得不花上大量心神處理那些事，嚴重時甚至時常影響到平日的睡眠時間與品質。現在的疲憊肯定也是因為這些勞累而累積下來的吧。想到這一點讓Leers呼吸停止了一瞬間，明明……Ben明明這麼忙，他卻還浪費了那麼多時間在自己身上。

那雙注視學者的目光從原本單純滿溢的愛戀逐漸染上愧疚，也讓Leers最終沒辦法再持續那道目光，只能垂下眼簾看向Ben的衣襬。他抿了抿唇，維持垂著頭的姿勢伸出雙手，很輕地——幾乎根本沒碰到對方的身體——給了一個短暫的擁抱。

「Ben……我好喜歡你。」

無論自己想要什麼樣的親密對待，Ben從來都不會說出不。想要多少抱抱，想要多少親吻，他的學者都會一面說著令他臉紅心跳的情話，一面毫不猶豫地給予那些他所渴求的親密。Ben的每個舉動、每一句話仿佛都牽動著他的心臟，令Leers現在甚至覺得，如果自己沒辦法定時接觸到對方的話那些日漸膨脹的愛意必定會衝破他的胸口讓他受不了的。

『我只會是你的學者，而你也只能是我的騎士。』在親密結合後的擁抱中，Ben曾數次這麼對他說過，而每一次他都會害羞的不知道該怎麼回應，只能把自己燙人的臉埋到鍾愛學者的胸膛徹底隱藏起來。

現在Leers知道了這根本不可能辦的到。

有很多很多人需要他，408們需要他，Ben最珍視寶貝的兒子也需要他，自己不可能、也沒有資格把這麼重要而出色的他獨自佔走。

「Ben，我只屬於你。」Leers終於知道了該怎麼回應他的學者，周遭喧譁熱鬧的人群徹底壓過那輕到幾不可聞的聲音，而且沉眠中的Ben也根本不可能聽見，但他有勇氣把填滿胸膛的心情說出口了。

在他感到厭倦之前，至少處於現在的關係下自己還能夠厚臉皮的一直待在最最喜歡的Ben身旁。

「……我愛你。」一直沒辦法在Ben面前說出的字詞，此刻在奔湧的情感下擅自化成完整的話語被吐出。

請讓他擁有這麼一點點的自私吧。


	7. 神聖

Leers在收到Kondraki的一個挑眉後，才意識到自己已經出神地向對方連續使用了治療魔法數次，這在他成為成熟白魔法師之後是相當少見的浪費魔力行為，他慌張地趕緊轉移目標詠唱起攻擊魔法。今天這整場遺跡調查他都沒辦法完全專注地投入到戰鬥中，光是想到自己現在的穿著……如果不是早就跟Ben約好了時間處理這趟被委託的任務，他真的很想一個人躲起來。

長及地板的層疊裙襬，覆蓋肩部頸部的華麗蕾絲，還有強調腰線的貼身低胸設計……身上的服裝無論怎麼看都是婚紗，只要一回想起鏡子映出的模樣他便想捂著臉縮到角落。當初久違的去找莫古力族們打招呼時，他們說了：「有禮物要送給一直幫我們打雜……不對，一直陪我們玩的Garry Leers哦庫波！」下個瞬間，自己身上的衣服就在他們的魔法下變成了這個樣子，更讓他惶恐的是竟然無法用幻象稜晶投影的外觀覆蓋——他品級最好的白魔法師裝備就這麼徹底成了婚紗的模樣，以至於莫古力們後續歌頌著愛的舞蹈、帶著曖昧笑意的調戲Leers都完全沒心思注意。

對於始終都比較習慣低調的Leers來說這狀況堪比酷刑，若不是為了守護以黑暗騎士身份戰鬥的Kondraki，他根本沒辦法以這樣的姿態換上幻杖出戰。就算自己看不見此刻的外貌，輕飄飄的感覺和蕾絲刺刺癢癢的感受仍讓他心神不寧，Leers只能不斷催眠自己這只不過是一件設計特殊的魔法師袍。

甩甩頭讓自己專心在戰鬥上，Leers回神才發現Kondraki衝刺了起來，他小跑步追上拉住一整群怪物注意力的黑暗騎士，在設置並詠唱了能持續恢復對方體力的治療後，Leers開始為了減輕團隊壓力而連續使用白魔法師最出名的神聖魔法。

神聖，範圍傷害的攻擊魔法，在詠唱期間略微漂浮在空中的姿態總是看起來如此聖潔高貴，而施放後炫目的白光不僅會對怪物們造成傷害，還會使牠們因眩暈而一段時間無法行動。每一名白魔法師在遭遇多數魔物時必定連續使用的魔法，為了讓團隊效益最大化Leers當然也不例外。

Kondraki盯著隊伍的白魔法師目不轉睛，手中的雙手大劍基本上完全就是在亂揮亂砍、一點章法也沒有。他確實一直都覺得對方施放神聖時的樣子很好看，沒想到的是當Leers穿上一套婚紗後更是直接成了對視覺的暴擊。舉手投足都美的令人屏息，在詠唱魔法的期間飄起來如夢似幻的白紗，身體在法力纏擾下旋轉而飄揚的裙襬，還有白光四射下更為耀眼的蕾絲，最重要的是，最後為了施展出來的瞬間抬起手、順著身體動作而挺出的胸膛。

媽的，他真的硬到不行。Kondraki眼神熾熱地盯著Leers的胸口，他的騎士……不對，現在該稱呼為白魔，一直都擁有很棒的身材，雖然個子瘦小抱起來卻完全不會覺得擱手，全身上下均勻的剛剛好的肌肉不會過度壯碩，此刻在這套婚紗的襯托下，上半身姣好的線條一覽無遺，雖然以他個人來說，Leers最吸引人的臀被層層裙襬掩飾了有那麼些可惜，但如果他的白魔所有好身材都被別人看光光了他肯定會把所有目擊者滅口。在Leers愁眉苦臉向他說明衣服原委後，這是Kondraki第一次對莫古力族產生了一點點好感，就那麼一點點。

在Leers專心輸出期間，那白晃晃的胸再次向他一挺，一瞬間氣血上湧的Kondraki再也忍不住了。

怪物們已經相當虛弱，再一波攻勢便可以全部消滅，Leers思索過後決定再放一發神聖魔法收尾。詠唱時他突然感覺到了勾上腰背的手臂，Leers困惑的低下頭，他的黑暗騎士正微笑望過來，因為身體微微漂浮起來的緣故，那雙手相當順勢地攬上他的腰，接著Kondraki低下頭，毫不猶豫地直直吻上他的胸口。

「Ben！？」Leers驚呼，即將施展出去的神聖差點兒被紊亂起來的氣息打斷，他抿起唇忍耐著將自己的攻擊完成，而此時Kondraki仍然摟著他，那顆腦袋不僅沒有離開，還隔著蕾絲布料輕輕在他乳尖咬了一口，惹的懷抱中的白魔法師全身震顫。

「赤魔法師小姐，你現在已經能使用治療魔法了嗎？」Draven笑容可掬地向錯愕到動彈不得的另外一名隊員說道，像是完全看不見面前突然把白魔法師抱起來親熱的黑暗騎士似的。她愣了幾秒才如夢初醒似地將視線轉過來並費力點了點頭。

「好，那麼我們先慢慢往前推吧。」揮揮手示意赤魔跟好，Draven便提起長槍繼續向深處前進。希望他親愛的爸爸能在他們兩個攻略到強制傳送區域前告一個段落。

即使被隊伍的另外兩名成員拋棄了Kondraki也絲毫沒有要放開手的意思，在遵從慾望抱上了他的白魔法師之後，Kondraki順著胸口向上吻過，接著攫住那雙柔軟的唇瓣，給予Leers甜蜜親吻的同時將對方的上身衣物一點一點除下，雙手動作細膩地像是在剝一塊精緻甜品的包裝。當包覆著胸口的漂亮潔白婚紗被褪去、在空氣中微微顫抖的乳頭暴露出來時，Kondraki立刻緊緊抱著Leers的腰迫不及待含上去，那細細的驚叫和身軀的顫抖都在撩動著他的神經，讓人更加沈迷。

「你這麼香，乳汁一定也很美味吧。」或許是因為老是喜歡趴在棉花糖上飄來飄去，Leers身上總傳來香甜的味道，而且可能也是在這般認知的影響下，讓Kondraki覺得此刻口裡輕吮的乳首真的像棉花糖般可口。

「我、我是男人啊……！」胸口麻癢的感覺讓他不知所措，明明仰著身體想向後逃跑，卻更像是要將胸口往對方口裡送。

「是男人又怎麼樣，身為奶媽怎麼會沒有奶呢？」Kondraki刻意大力吸吮發出淫靡的水音，舌頭舔弄著逐漸挺起變硬的乳珠，一下子打著圈兒，一下子輕輕咬上去，富有技巧的愛撫令Leers不斷驚喘。

「那不一樣……哈嗯……等、等等……」從胸膛傳開的奇異的感覺讓Leers徹底站不穩，只能癱在Kondraki的懷裡持續接受灼燒神經的快感。他被挑逗的硬到不行，挺立的性器官在蕾絲底褲下隨身體的擺動而摩擦著那塊薄薄布料，而身體深處也渴求著激烈的交歡而發疼。但此刻最令他難受的是另外一邊始終被忽略的乳首，Kondraki的口腔那麼溫暖，那些逗弄過於舒服讓他嚐到了嶄新的快感，明明身為男人的，一直沒得到愛撫的另外一邊胸口竟開始發癢，想要……想要被舔弄、想要被揉捏。

「Ben……請、請你……」Leers的聲音細小的堪比蚊蟲振翅，他軟綿綿的雙手抱著Kondraki捲髮蓬鬆的頭部，這次是真的主動地向對方貼近。

「嗯？你不說出來我怎麼會知道？」Kondraki故意讓話語的吐息全灑在Leers胸口，引導一向害羞的戀人能更加自發地將心情和渴望說出口。

「……請你……請你也碰一碰這邊好嗎……？」光是說出口就讓Leers羞恥的想逃跑，紅透的臉龐像是隨時要滴出血來，不過這句話才剛說完，貼在胸前的腦袋立刻鬆口含上另外一側。脣舌才剛接觸到，Kondraki就聽見了Leers小小聲的尖叫，同時懷裡的身體劇烈地顫了兩下，緊接著對方脫力般地將體重往他身上壓去。

「就這麼射出來了？你的身體果然有夠色情。」Kondraki一邊舔咬著Leers的胸部一邊道，而後者只回應了含糊舒適的嗚咽。Kondraki騰出一隻手掀開層層裙襬，先是大力地揉捏那令人愛不釋手的臀肉，指尖輕輕撫過那抽動著的入口，接著把手指插入那又熱又柔軟的小洞。

身體裡面早就也想被狠狠地愛撫，因此當對方手指終於插進來的時候Leers便放聲呻吟、主動地扭動腰部吞吐，渴求已久的內壁熱情的收縮吸夾著，嚐過無數次甜美快感的身體自發泌出腸液潤滑，他的身體、他的心都在期待著等會兒來自對方更加粗大火熱的體積將自己填滿。

「喜歡、好喜歡……」他抱著最喜歡的Ben重複說著，完全分不出來究竟是在告白還是在懇求他給予更多，亦或是兩者都有。

只要稍微抬臉就能看見那雙蒙著水霧的眼帶著亮閃閃淚珠只映照出自己，Kondraki更加收緊雙臂，像是要把懷中人與自己徹底嵌合。他的Garry是真的愈來愈色了，雖然的確很喜歡對方之前總是害羞的想將他推開躲起來的模樣，但現在這樣不僅一點也沒有減低他的興致，還正好相反地讓他益發喜愛。他已經沒辦法想像自己抱的人不是現在緊緊貼著他、小小隻又無比可愛的Garry Leers。除了他的Garry，他對誰都沒有興趣。

「好甜，真想把你吸乾啊。」一面貼心地輪流照顧懷裡人兩邊的乳首，同時埋在Leers溫暖軀體的數根手指攪動抽送著，耳邊對方回應的親暱喘息和呼喚都在撓著心臟，讓Kondraki愈發無法放手。

「嗯，全部都是你的……」洶湧的快感把理智淹沒，Leers甚至分不清自己說了些什麼，他只知道順從的配合最為深愛的Ben以獲得更多親密的疼愛與觸碰。Kondraki輕輕笑了聲，終於從兩邊都被吸吮到紅腫濕潤的乳首離開。他雙手抱著軟下身體的Leers調整了彼此的位置，讓自己脹疼的下體貼上那誘人的臀。

「Garry，我愛你。」勃發許久的性器抵上了準備好的後庭，Kondraki緊摟著Leers，一面啄著對方溫潤的唇一面如此說道。後著蒙著慾望的眼睛深深望著愛人，那張接受著細碎親吻的嘴緩緩開啟。

「Ben……我也……」

「爸爸，真的很抱歉打擾你們，但我們已經打到迷宮最深處了。再過15秒你們就會被強制傳送過來，請儘快收個尾啊！」由通訊貝傳來的聲音劃破了兩人世界，得不到宣洩的慾火瞬間轉變成怒火，Kondraki臉色霎時黑了下來，卻也只能咬牙把蓄勢待發的下身從即將探入的美好天堂移開。

他放開雙手看著自己的專屬白魔法師此刻的模樣，染著情慾的紅潤臉龐與未乾的淚痕，反覆親吻下充血而更顯誘惑的唇，還有光裸的胸前，那被自己吸的紅腫挺起的可口乳珠。

「換一套裝備。」Kondraki幾乎是從牙縫間擠出的命令句，還沒完全恢復狀況的Leers呆愣了好幾秒才能有所回應。

「咦……啊，可是、可是這樣我的治療量會不夠的……」

「現在，立刻，換一套裝備。」Kondraki可說是殺氣騰騰地把一字一句咬的更重，他已經接受到強制傳送魔法的訊號了，在被強迫拉過去之前他強勢地盯著Leers留下最後一句話：「然後不准接受這個傳送，給我等下次。」

所有人已在探索完遺跡後離開，但赤魔法師仍然因一連串的震驚而沒有馬上行動。

方才他們的白魔法師在傳送過來時就這麼碰巧地掉到敵人攻擊的正中間，下一刻馬上因反應不及而倒下。她還擔心著團隊在失去補師後凶多吉少，然而，隊伍中的黑暗騎士不僅單獨扛下全部的傷害，輸出量還一度超越了她與那名可靠龍騎士的全力攻擊，而且一打倒最後的敵人就馬上抱起白魔法師衝了出去，那速度快到她什麼反應都來不即做，也致使即便隊伍早已打完招呼解散，她都還保持著目瞪口呆的模樣站在原地。

她發誓那絕對是她看過最硬且最兇狠的黑暗騎士。

【之後的討伐殲滅戰】

學者Kondraki：「不是說了你的奶都是屬於我的嗎？主坦就算了，怎麼還分給其他五個人？」

白魔Leers：「這邊、不放醫濟的話、會團滅的啊……！（全力連續拉人中）」


	8. 通訊貝

身為一名主要職業為騎士的冒險者，為了能有效率地與團隊夥伴攻略各種迷宮，反覆研究的成果便是令他對於地圖、陷阱熟悉的程度簡直可說是自家後院一般。Leers一面下達作戰指令一面熟練地解開機關，他正帶領著自己的冒險者小分隊提升整體實力，同時自身也趁著機會摸熟弓箭的使用方式。在加速跑向下一群怪物時，Leers聽見只有兩人的通訊貝傳來了一聲簡短的問候。

「嘿。」

「Ben！」Leers從來都隱藏不住能跟對方說話的喜悅，即使沒見到面，光是那熟悉的嗓音都讓他感到由心臟蔓延到全身的暖意。

「你在忙啊。」

「嗯，我帶著我的小隊跑完迷宮就去見你。」Leers開心的說著，拉弓的雙手好似都輕快了幾分，明明只是普通的跟他通話都會不自覺地微笑。

「好啊，等會兒一見到你我就會把你緊緊抱住，不讓你逃。」他聽見Ben如此說，光是想到對方懷抱的溫暖便讓Leers感到期待，那些Ben賜予的擁抱他好像永遠都不會覺得足夠。

「在你身邊我怎麼會逃跑呢。」Leers有些羞澀地微笑著如此回答了他的學者。

「喔？可是每次我想在戶外抱你，讓你哭出可愛的聲音時你總是很抗拒啊。」

「等……這個抱跟那個抱不一樣啦……！」臉龐唰的一下徹底漲紅，原先瞄準的位置也一下就偏掉使的箭矢沒能射穿怪物的要害。

「無論如何你已經跟我說好不會逃了，所以待會一看到你，我就要一邊吻你一邊四處撫摸，讓你舒服到趴在我懷裡抖個不停。」

Ben刻意壓低的嗓音性感到不行，Leers產生了對方就在他耳邊吹氣的錯覺。想像Ben寬大的手貼著他的身體觸碰，那些舒適的讓他頭暈的親吻……Leers拉弓的手逐漸失去力氣，別說是擊中目標了，他的箭根本射不遠。

「你不是很喜歡被玩弄胸部嗎？上次只是舔一舔你就直接射了呢。」Ben繼續說了下去，使Leers想起那次被莫古力們惡作劇後的探險，他從來都不知道就算是男人，胸部被那樣玩弄竟然也會如此有快感。

身體擅自回憶起當時的感受，Leers發覺在衣物磨擦下的胸口真的難受起來，他不安地向自己的冒險者小隊隊員們投去一眼，大家都正全心全力投入戰鬥，抱著一絲罪惡感，Leers收起弓以雙手解開上衣的鈕扣，一隻手探到衣服下捏了捏自己的乳頭。舒服的感覺令他忍不住哼出甜膩的鼻音，Leers一面想像著那是Ben的手一面輕輕搓弄拉扯，累積的快意使下身撐起了帳篷。

「又香又甜，口感又那麼好，而且你那麼喜歡的話，我就可以一直大口吸你的奶頭，不斷揉捏刺激，直到你為我噴出乳汁為止。」

「就……跟你說過……不可能了啊……」如同被深愛的他催眠了那般，Leers一邊喘息著一邊像Ben說的那般稍微加重力道捏了下自己的乳尖，一瞬間略微疼痛卻又無比酥麻的快感衝上腦門差點讓他爽到站不住。他聽見遠方戰鬥的聲音結束了，在隊員們往回過來查看前，Leers氣息不穩地下達了讓他們先獨自深入的指令。

「努力一點的話沒什麼是辦不到的。真想舔遍你的全身啊，想把你的每一寸都品嘗完畢。如果你想要的話，讓我替你口交都完全沒問題，我只會為你這麼做。」

讓Ben含住自己的話……Leers感覺自己的手好像被那人抓著向下滑，接著覆上自己興奮的下身，他隔著褲子搓弄，充血的性器官因為得到適中的刺激而硬的更厲害。Leers愈來愈無法停止，明明很清楚現在不該是做這種事的時候，他可是正帶領著一匹崇拜自己的冒險者們啊！但腦海裡不受控制思忖著Ben的舌頭碰觸到自己究竟會有多麼令他亢奮。

「我永遠忘不了你的嘴有多麼濕熱，你把我一點一點吞進去的時候我簡直爽的要失去理智了，被你深喉真的非常非常舒服，還有從背後緊緊扣著你的腰做也很棒，不僅可以插的前所未有的深，還可以清楚注視我們結合的部位，看著你是如何熱情吸著我同時爽的腰扭個不停。可我果然還是更喜歡從前面抱著你做愛，這樣我就能一直吻到你那柔軟的、像你最愛的棉花糖一樣的唇。」

那些充滿細節的描述使他口乾舌燥，搓揉下體的手逐漸加重力道，他發覺隨著Ben的描述，身體深處也在發出求歡的渴望，而他空著的另外一隻手也因此十分自然而然地伸到褲子下方往股間探去。

「現在就好想插進你誘人的屁股狠狠操幹，總是那麼緊緻卻又如此柔軟，每次我只要一捅進去你就緊緊咬著不讓我走呢。」仿佛能看見Ben動了情慾後認真又性感的笑容，那些話從通訊貝直接傳入耳朵，就好像他正抱著自己在耳邊呢喃那般。一面套弄著完全興奮起來的性器，一面以指腹淺淺按壓後方抽搐著的穴口，Leers就這麼聽著最喜歡的人的聲音自慰，周遭的一切似乎都與他再也毫無關係，此刻他的世界只有他與Ben兩人。

「每次用力插進去我都會頂到你最舒服的地方，讓你前面連摸都沒摸就直接硬到射出精液，讓你爽的全身失去力氣，只想跟我索求更多。」他真的雙腿發軟地跪坐在地，Leers再也按捺不住地把手指插進屁股裡戳刺，一開始還不安地只探入一根手指，但很快便感覺到那遠遠不夠。兩根、三根，Leers在玩弄自己的屁股時恍惚地想著自己真的是愈來愈情色了，他現在滿腦子只想要Ben的體積把自己填滿，想要被Ben抱著粗暴卻又溫柔地抽送。

「Ben……我想要……」Leers口齒不清的低語，套弄自己性器官的手開始加速，在屁股內攪弄的指也更加粗魯起來，快感從下腹蒸騰著竄上腦袋，他的雙手好像都不再是自己的，此刻是Ben在給予自己那些讓人失去思考的快樂。

「要多少都會給你的，Garry。快要射出來的時候我會插到你的最深處，緊緊摟著你，然後——」

眼前一陣花白，在Ben喊到自己的名字時Leers直接大叫著釋放出來，他雙眼失焦地望著虛空還在大口喘氣，Ben在通訊貝毫不在意剛才傳來的高昂呻吟聲，淡然地繼續說了下去。

「一遍一遍告訴你我有多愛你。」

才剛高潮的思緒還未轉過來，聽到Ben所說的最後一句話後眼淚不受控制啪嗒啪嗒落下。他總是這樣，總是說著一些讓他高興到不知道該怎麼辦的話語，讓自己愈陷愈深。

他曾認為自己只要能待在Ben旁邊便無比幸福，但當彼此相處的時間變長Leers意識到自己愈發貪婪，Ben毫不吝嗇給的愛只是讓他無窮無盡地渴求更多。

「……Ben，」身體抑制不住地顫抖，Leers縮成一團緊緊抱住自己才勉強壓住跟著發顫的聲線。這真的很糟糕，明明不久前才告誡自己不能那麼自私的，可是他覺得自己再不說出口就會被滿腔的愛意壓垮。

「我想要永遠跟你在一起。」

一說出口就覺得後悔，這整句話都多麼可笑，不是詢問句而更像是個請求，還用上了『永遠』這麼飄渺而幼稚的字眼，簡直像是在迫使對方答應自己似的。Leers雙手捂住哭泣到止不住的臉，只是一不留神竟就說出了埋藏在心臟最底層，自始至終都不該說出口的心意。

不想聽到答案，不，應該說他止不住自己的恐懼和罪惡。就在Leers咬著唇不發出抽噎、打算立刻切斷通訊的時候，他聽見了Ben的笑聲。

「不是早就這麼定了嗎，Garry。」Ben的聲音那麼柔和，還帶著舒了一口氣的情緒將每個字眼清晰向他傳遞。「我一直在等你自己說出來。」

Leers更加用力把臉埋進掌心，淚水還在滑落，但這次不再是因悲傷與害怕，而是不敢置信的喜悅。

這一定是夢吧。

他當然深愛著Ben，也很清楚對方回應的情感都是發自真心，但Leers一直都不敢講出這般似是誓言的話語。他所愛的人應是自由自在的，他可以為了對方做所有事，甚至是……甚至要是沒有他會更好的話，他隨時都可以從那人的生命中退出才對。也因此當Leers發覺，自己沒辦法想像離開Ben會有多麼痛苦時才感到恐懼不已。

想要黏著他，但畏懼自己煩人，想要愛他，卻害怕給他壓力。從意識到的那一刻開始Leers總是很小心，不能說出會令Ben困擾的話，不行表現的太過依賴，最重要的是，不可以讓Ben知道自己一生只想待在他身邊。

喜歡，好喜歡，喜歡到不知所措，喜歡到想痛哭流涕。

所以，Ben那麼溫柔的說一直在等自己說出口，可以擅自認為……他也抱著跟自己相似的心情嗎？

其他三名隊員已經在稍遠處站了好一陣子，明顯有些困惑地等待著他下達指示，但什麼冒險者小隊已經完全不重要了。

「我現在就去找你。」Leers輕聲說，雖然眼淚一時半晌還未停下，但他已經很久沒有露出那麼舒心的淡淡笑容。他好像已經能夠看到他的學者、他最愛的人靠在雙蛇黨軍令部門口向著自己微笑，而他會直接衝過去抱住對方。

然後他們再也不會分開。


	9. 煉金藥水

Kondraki躁動的坐在床上，雙眼死死盯著房間入口，雖說他並不想讓對方感覺到壓力，但不得不承認他真的十分期待。Kondraki光是想像不久後那個畫面下身就已經徹底進入狀況，如果不壓抑一下，等會兒一見到他的騎士可能就會直接撲上去把人吃乾抹淨。

「Ben，我、我準備好了。」房門緩緩被推開，Leers穿著一襲浴袍踏了進來，雙手攢皺了身上的純白布料顯的有些緊張。

Kondraki的眼神不由地滑到對方胸口，從外觀上看起來並沒有變化，但不清楚Leers有沒有因藥效感到不適。

「身體有不舒服嗎？」Kondraki向他的戀人伸出雙臂，Leers立刻小跑著過來貼到他懷裡，在緊緊回擁的同時拼命搖頭。

「很好。如果這東西有任何副作用我會殺去煉金術師行會把裡頭的人全宰了。」摟著比自己小上一整圈的身軀，淡淡的沐浴露香氣縈繞在鼻間，Kondraki一邊親吻Leers的額頭一邊如此訴說。

「明明就是你去請別人製作的藥不是嗎……」Leers仰起脖子以唇輕輕碰了對方的下巴，他現在已經學會試著主動一些，不僅可以更親近最喜歡的Ben，還會讓他的學者也露出很高興的模樣。

「假如你發生了什麼當然是他們要負責。」他的騎士可愛的舉動使Kondraki表情肌舒展出了柔和的笑容，一隻手溫柔的捧著Leers的後腦勺，他低下頭吻上對方的唇。

無論彼此接吻幾回都如此舒適，略微睜眼，Kondraki便能看見戀人沉浸在親吻中的神情。他一面持續加深這個親密的吻，一面騰出一隻手解開對方的浴袍，接著以整個手掌輕撫那赤裸的胸膛，胸口肌膚被直接觸碰明顯讓那副身子縮了一下，雙方熱情交纏的脣舌吞下了後者甜膩的呻吟。

自從兩人的肉體結合不再只是單純的宣洩情慾後，Kondraki愈來愈熱衷於逗弄他的騎士，欣賞對方沈淪在與自己的歡愉中的模樣。而Leers的胸（事實上不只是胸）也被開發的愈來愈敏感，每次略微加以挑逗都能產生不亞於女性的性快感，因此Kondraki經常刻意抓住這點刺激，當然，他個人也有那麼點這方面的性趣就是了。

碰巧某次聽說煉金術行會有一種令哺乳期婦女能更順利產出母乳的藥後，Kondraki忽然在意了起來，那真的僅是一次心血來潮，使他衝到行會內隨便抓了個人詢問起詳細效果和情況，更甚至直接揪著某位煉金術師的脖子……不對，請某位煉金術師調製了一瓶對男性也能產生效果的藥水。帶回那東西後他很認真地問了Leers的意願——當然全都必須在徵得對方同意後才能玩這些花樣，他可不會搞什麼哄騙下藥之類的下三濫讓他的Garry感到不安。他的騎士先是紅著整張臉直至脖子耳根、支支吾吾說不出話來，而在戀人懷裡猶豫了一會兒後，Leers才小小地點了下頭。

滿盈愛意的一吻畢，Kondraki動作仔細地脫下懷中人的浴袍，一手攬著對方的腰，一手覆上裸露出來的胸膛，揉上戀人的胸，掌心下結實卻充滿彈性的觸感一直都那麼吸引著他。他的騎士是屬於穿衣顯瘦脫衣有肉的體格，抱起來不會感覺過於削瘦而骨架擱人，也不會像自己那樣一身肌肉硬邦邦……嘛，雖然因歲月和疏於維持而讓身材有走樣的傾向就是了。Leers剛剛好圈在懷裡的體型與理想的手感讓他情有獨鍾、怎麼抱都不夠。

忍不住揉了好幾把，Kondraki才轉向想要確認藥水效果的部分。指腹擦過戀人挺起的乳尖，接著兩指輕輕一捻，乳白色的體液帶著暖和的熱度緩緩淌出來。他的騎士實在太色了。Kondraki舔了舔感到乾燥的唇，手臂一用力，把人向自己更加貼近後含上Leers的胸口。舌頭一擠壓便從前端淌出溫暖的液體，納入口中有股很淡的奶香與甜味，略微吮吸便使那股香甜泊泊溢出，將之嚥下後在口腔擴散開的味道使他沉醉。

「果然很甜。」Kondraki暫時鬆開口抬頭，Leers急促的呼吸和鼻間甜膩的聲音只是令他更加興緻勃勃。

「不、不要一直吸啦……」Leers捂著臉以極小的音量說道，從指縫間能看見徹底紅透的面容，如成熟果實般可口誘人。

「這可是你的乳汁，我才不想浪費掉。」他一邊說一邊刻意伸出舌頭大面積地舔上去，那樣的畫面、臺詞和襲來的舒服感都讓Leers幾乎想害臊的大叫。「而且很美味。」

「這種事情——嗯——」敏感的部位被持續刺激令Leers沒辦法構建完整的語句，他明確感受到胸口的一股股熱流，這種陌生使他緊張又羞恥，但來自Kondraki的觸碰著實也讓他舒服到硬了起來，甚至覺得自己說不定又會只靠著胸部的快感就達到高潮。

Leers抱著戀人的頭難耐的抬高臀部，同時他不再克制因快意吐出的喘息，Kondraki當然很清楚那是渴求的訊號，他也實在很想立刻捅進那個無比吸引人的臀部大力抽插，但口裡那淡淡甜味的乳汁同時間也讓他愛不釋口，還在躊躇間Kondraki突然靈光一閃。

噢，他不是正好有個完美的解決方法嗎。

正使用著黑暗騎士身份的Kondraki猶豫了沒幾秒便召喚出自己的掠影。地面的影子轉瞬聚集成人形，魔法構築的分身靜靜地立在一旁聽候差遣。摟著自家騎士一刻也不放手的Kondraki僅一個眼神便讓對方知道該幹什麼，有形體的幻影移動到了Leers身後。

「唔哈……咦、等一下……你該不會是要……」昏昏沉沉的腦袋還沒搞清楚情形，Leers感覺到背後那雙手抱上了自己的腰——如果不去看的話，那雙臂膀跟Ben的體溫與觸感皆相同。然而即便整個人浸泡在愛人帶來的快感沒辦法擁有複雜的思考，他也察覺到了Kondraki的意圖。

「你看起來一臉就很想被疼愛啊。」為了做出回答他不得不再次放開嘴，不過話語間他仍不斷伸舌舔去Leers乳首泌出的甜蜜奶水。呼出興奮的吐息，Kondraki抬頭親了有些驚慌的戀人一口。「反正那也是我。」

「雖、雖然確實是這麼說……」臀部被火熱的觸感貼上讓Leers顫了下，Kondraki的前後包夾使他不知道該往哪兒縮。還處在兩雙臂膀中的慌亂，他的戀人低下頭，放輕力道一口咬上最為敏感的乳尖，幾乎同一刻，背後的影子也分開他的臀肉把熾熱體積往內推入。

由於Leers早已自己做了事前準備的緣故，由黑影構成的Kondraki分身將性器對準位置後，一路毫無阻礙地直接插到最底，與此同時Leers也因這樣的刺激而大聲呻吟、身體痙攣著達到高潮。不僅下身碰都沒碰便進入狀況的挺立精關大開，被含在嘴裡的乳頭也一股一股流出溫熱甜美的汁液，Kondraki鬆開口，一面舔去唇邊來不及吞嚥而流出的乳汁，一面欣賞著Leers此刻情色的姿態。

「哈啊——Ben……」那副只為了自己而狂亂的模樣讓他無比興奮，紅潤的眼眶、臉頰、耳根，盈著水光的眼瞳、嘴唇，他的Garry一切都這麼吸引人，而讓Kondraki優越不已的是這一切都只有他知曉。

可靠的、可愛的、害羞的、誘人的小騎士，見過並熟悉Garry Leers每一面的人就只有他。

「直接爽到噴奶了嗎，那我是不是只要一直幹你，你就會奶水流個不停？」Kondraki在大力吸吮的期間手也沒閒著，食指拇指揉捏擠壓著那脹著奶的乳頭，讓Leers不斷被榨出的乳汁流了滿手。他真的無法克制欺負他的Garry，那些害臊的反應和欲拒還迎的舉動是個男人都會被勾引的吧。

露骨的詞彙讓Leers臉紅到不行，但背後逐漸大力動起來的硬挺將他的思緒攪成一坨漿糊。全身上下敏感的部位都被掌握，整個人好像被丟進性慾的漩渦，此刻只知道本能地追求舒服感。所以Leers僅能抱著戀人的頭把自己的胸往對方不斷貼進，同時扭著腰將背後的陽物吞的更深。

「只要Ben、嗯唔——Ben想要的話……多少都給你……」夾雜著令聽者耳根酥麻的誘惑喘息，Leers雙手緊擁著Kondraki說道。那張吐著舌頭、被操到震顫連連的赤紅臉孔刺激著心臟和下體，咕啾咕啾的黏稠交合聲大力擊打著鼓膜，就連味覺都沾染了滿滿的性愛。

本來還想再欺負戀人一下的，但他自己真的無法繼續憋下去了。雙手抱住那具身體調整彼此的位置，讓Leers的雙腿大大開著被夾在Kondraki的本體與影子間，他粗喘著單手扶上自己的性器對準了位置。

「等、Ben……！」無視了那聲呼喊，Kondraki把自己硬到快爆炸的陽物抵上Leers已經吞了根粗大的穴口，接著一點一點強硬地試圖往內擠入。

一口氣插進兩根果然還是太極限了嗎……雖然勉強擠進了頭部，但過於緊緻狹小的空間令人難受。正如此想著，他一抬眸便看到Leers仰著頭因痛苦瞪大雙眼，緊抿的唇徹底失去血色，全身也都在大幅度地劇烈發抖。心裡激烈地一疼，Kondraki馬上將自己主動拔了出去，接著他緊緊抱住Leers的身體，貼上前吻掉那雙惶恐眼瞳中泊泊滾出的淚水。他的掠影還算滿識相，在此時也馬上自己退開並單膝下跪，構成身形的影子在空氣中消融崩解最終歸於虛無。

「抱歉、抱歉，Garry，是我太急躁了。」Kondraki邊道歉邊不停地親吻對方，如果不是雙手忙著緊擁愛人，Kondraki簡直想立刻揍自己一拳。他怎麼可以被亢奮沖昏頭差點傷到他的騎士？明明他有喊出口讓自己等一等的，明明自己也是有聽見的。

明明自己親口說過會永遠保護好他，不讓他感到一絲痛苦的。

Kondraki久違地清晰感受到自己是個糟糕的混蛋。他確實做過不少招人怨恨的事，做為學者踏上冒險生活後踩過的同伴屍體也不計其數，但他始終不在意。然而此刻生命中最珍視的人差點被自己傷害……如果晚一點發覺的話，Leers肯定會因那超過承受的交合受傷的。他可以以學者的身份治好他心愛騎士外在的傷口，但治不好Garry因自己而產生不安的心傷。

Leers在他懷裡賣力搖頭，同時抬手試圖把淚痕全數擦去。即使一瞬間疼的像是將被從中生生撕裂，剛才他仍一直努力地忍著自己的聲音，Leers希望他最重要最深愛的Ben能在與自己的性事中感到舒適，為此他從來不拒絕任何要求，為此他什麼都應該要能承受的。

「……不舒服、不願意都要好好說出來。」環抱Leers的雙手緊的像是要將對方與自己嵌在一起，不過他很小心地控制著力道不讓懷裡人再感到任何一絲疼痛。

「可是、Ben，我希望你能……」

「說出來。我不想傷到你。」那句話咬的很重，但一向善於觀察的Leers不會錯過戀人話語中細不可聞的顫音。

「……好。」所以他卸下力氣抱住對方，主動蹭了蹭戀人的頰。「……Ben，我想要親親。」

「你要多少我都給你。」Kondraki輕捧著Leers的臉，盡可能溫柔地渡上自己的唇。

那是舒適溫暖，充滿著愛情的交合。

一如往常。

「唔……感覺還是有點脹……」仰躺在柔軟的床鋪上，吐出話語的嗓音帶著高潮後的脫力感，下身無論前後都因各種體液弄的一片黏糊糊的，力氣也幾乎隨著得到滿足的情慾而消散。Leers的胸口已經被反覆舔弄吸吮到紅腫，可是仍然看的見點點白色液體從尖端泌出，在表面張力下化作乳白珍珠點綴在殷紅茱萸上。Kondraki嚥下口唾液，指腹輕輕按上Leers的乳首，後者馬上扭了下身體發出好聽的呻吟。

「別擔心，我會負責把你徹底吸乾的。」有些沙啞的嗓音吐出令人興奮又害羞的話語，Leers第一時間下意識地垂下視線，以閃躲那時常像是要把自己看穿的熾熱眼神，但他很快便轉了念頭。

不能總是單方面被欺負，自己好歹也是個成年男人啊！Leers腦子一熱，他抬起頭對上戀人盈著壞笑的視線，沒經過細想便抬頭開口說道。

「那、那我也會把你吸乾的喔……」

Critical Hit。

一臉嬌羞的表情以濕潤的眼睛直直凝視著自己，瑟縮的敏感身體用一副隨時準備接納他的姿態向他敞開。愛人展現出這種模樣對他說出這種話，Kondraki瞬間感覺到全身血流似乎直往下腹衝。

「……我會很期待你的表現。」

這次不再需要擔心激烈性愛會影響到下一趟冒險的表現，不用在意外人看過來的目光。這是只屬於他的騎士，這裡是他們倆的家。


	10. 守護

「靠，我上次有夠衰，在跟狩獵任務賺外快時碰巧遇到SCP那個惡名昭彰的學者又倒了好幾次！他怎麼還沒被人暗殺……」粗獷的冒險者將空掉的酒杯以近乎砸穿桌面的氣勢從嘴邊放下，一面大聲向同伴抱怨著。「既惡毒又討人厭，身為奶媽但一點也不想奶人就別他媽佔一個高貴職業的位置啊操！」

「不要說Ben的壞話。」罵聲剛落，酒館角落響起一個陌生的嗓音。獨自坐在那兒休息、個子矮小的騎士明顯是在接著這邊的話題，剛才都還在破口大罵的男人瞇起眼睛望過去，隱約回想起這個不起眼的傢伙貌似就是最近跟那個Kondraki經常組隊行動的坦克。「他雖然平常有點暴躁，甚至會讓人覺得很無情，但其實……」

「我就是要大聲抒發意見怎樣啦！」那人聽不下去地拍桌跳了起來，宏亮的嗓音引的所有人將注意力放到了這邊。發現Kondraki的同伴使他愈發張狂，區區一名騎士根本沒什麼好怕的，更何況論體格來說魯加族的自己怎麼樣都佔盡了優勢。「媽的，我之前好心用戰士跟他組隊竟然要受那種待遇！明明不過是名最沒用的學者還在那邊拽……不僅讓我丟人現眼還痛苦不堪，他跟他那父控兒子都該被扔進庫爾札斯山谷裡碎屍萬段——」

鋒利的短刃抵上咽喉令男人猛地噤聲，那迅雷不及掩耳的速度讓所有人措手不及。方才還坐在最角落的人族騎士只在一瞬便舉著兩把匕首出現在魯加族冒險者面前。

「不可以傷害他。」寬大的粗框眼鏡在更換裝備與職業的同時也被摘去，那雙不再被鏡片遮掩的銳利眼神如他手中的刀。「當然也不可以傷害Draven。」

刀刃威脅性地又向前推了幾分，脆弱的皮膚不費吹灰之力便被劃開，傷口滲出的紅凝成艷麗血珠在金屬光澤上滾動。

變化太迅速而呆愣著的魯加族戰士的同伴忽地回想起來曾聽過的情報，眼前這名固定與Kondraki組隊的男人不僅僅是名騎士、白魔法師，實際上對於各個領域都有涉獵，是討伐無數蠻神攻略無數迷宮的老練冒險者。

更是Kondraki獨一無二的戀人。

「咿——我、我只是——」

兩人間傳出了聲通訊貝接收到訊息的微弱聲響，這次換這名魯加族的話語被生生打斷，護著Kondraki的男人一手仍提刀按著對方的喉嚨，另一手將武器插回腰際以使用通訊貝通話。

「Ben！」接起通訊貝後肅殺的神色霎時便轉為染著紅暈的欣喜笑顏，那樣的變化讓所有人第二度愣住。

「嗯，我馬上去找你。」

只是一眨眼，那個身影已然立在酒館門口，明明體型在人族男性中如此瘦小，壓迫感卻令人難以呼吸。戰士還癱軟在原本的位置上，如果不是脖子上清晰一抹傷痕，一切簡直如同什麼都沒發生。男人踏出空間前最後留下的是雙冷冽的眼神和一句低語。

如果你敢對他們出手，我會比你動作更快。

一切我都看在眼底。


	11. 拉凱提卡大森林

爆破的轟鳴迴盪在樹林間，體型龐大的野獸在發出最後一聲尖嘯後倒地不起，Kondraki淡然地將魔導書收回腰側。

「Ben！謝謝你！」安心地查看完周邊的石碑，個子比自己矮了個頭的身影咚咚咚地向這個方向跑了過來。

「小事。好啦，你不是還要忙著解遺跡的謎題嗎？我會等你。」Kondraki露出柔和的微笑向對方擺了擺手示意一切都完全沒問題。

「嗯！」在動身離開前，他心愛的騎士伸出雙臂給了自己一個大大的擁抱，接著才再次跑起來往遺跡深處移動。直到身影徹底隱沒在樹林間為止，他都還不斷回頭看向自己站立的位置。

面部柔和的線條持續著仍未消散，Kondraki靠上一旁的樹幹靜靜等待對方解完機關後回到這裡。他知道不會花上太長時間的，那可是他唯一認可的騎士啊。即使理智認為冒出這種想法簡直可恥，但Kondraki現在一心只想著他的騎士真的可愛死了。

明明在這之前始終對於什麼可愛的東西一點概念或一點興趣也沒有，然而他現在的戀人完全就是個『可愛』的集合體。蓬鬆、柔軟、香甜，Garry周圍總是充滿著這些元素，天知道為何一個三十多歲的成年男性處在這些要素之中不僅毫無違合感還能完全融入。也因此當那次看到Garry一臉開心地撫摸路邊毛茸茸的毛球時，他才會一秒鐘也沒猶豫地轉頭就向商店老闆買了那隻小東西送給對方，而他的騎士收下後那副驚喜的表情也讓Kondraki的家中逐漸開始出現不少這類型的東西。

單純想著自家騎士便令Kondraki露出了幾乎近似於傻笑的表情，不過那神情很快便轉變成不滿——對於迷宮強迫把兩人分隔開的不爽。要不是這趟冒險非得獨自完成不可，他早就牽著自家小騎士的手碾壓所有擋在路上的難題了。然而規定就是如此，Garry也對陌生未知的土地與探險表現出興奮期待，他所能做的僅有在一旁默默守護，並看著他唯一認可的騎士逐步成長的比任何人都出色。此刻，Kondraki主動擔任起了類似於保鏢的角色，活用在這兒經歷過的戰鬥經驗，他很容易便能在Garry探索時把所有試圖襲擊他的騎士屁股的怪物通通擊退。開什麼玩笑，那可是只屬於他的東西，每每看見他家的小騎士在移動時慌張地加速跑起來，Kondraki都會直接喚出麒麟飛衝到對方身旁把怪物們撞開，只看那副畫面宛如他才是名騎士似的。

百無聊賴地隨手轟掉隻不長眼撲過來的野獸，他一收起武器便召喚出坐騎。雖然剛剛才向對方說了自己會待著，但Kondraki不一會兒便感到躁動難耐，最終他馳著自家威風凜凜的麒麟奔向Garry離開的方向。

「Garry，有遇到任何困難嗎？」在洞窟中喊著戀人的名，Kondraki一面憑著印象尋找他可能會在的位置。不大的區域中他一下子便找到Garry佇立著的身影。

在超越之力的影響下他的騎士正盯著壁畫出神，也因而對於自己的叫喚沒做出任何反應。回憶了一下自己剛踏上這片土地的情形，Kondraki猜想他現在大概正在瞭解這兒的歷史。

他放輕腳步接近發著呆的Garry，從背後緊緊擁上最珍愛的騎士。因為彼此的身高差，他只需略微低下頭便能把臉埋在Garry髮間嗅聞著對方的氣味。雙臂圈出戀人的體積，Kondraki以兩隻手感受著對方的溫度，掌心觸碰那顆與自己一樣磅礡脈動的心臟。雖然Garry已經向他約定好這段冒險告一段落後剩下的時間都屬於自己，但鮮活的愛人此刻正被安靜地摟在懷裡，乖巧可愛的模樣令Kondraki實在是忍不太住了。

一隻手從領口探入，撫摸著赤裸的肌膚並揉捏起Garry布料下的胸膛，另一隻手掀起對方覆蓋臀部的衣襬，手掌直接貼著腰肢向下滑入衣褲間。富有彈性的窄臀觸感極佳，指腹輕輕按壓臀縫間的穴口，那緊緻的通道總是如此熱情地回應著自己，還有好聽的喘息聲與無數親密的吻與撫摸，和只注視著自己的、滿懷愛意的目光……

僅因回想而產生的興奮感便使他口乾舌燥，Kondraki將對方的褲子向下扯了些，握上自己徹底勃發的慾望在戀人的臀縫間摩擦。分泌的前液沾上肌膚打出了濕漉的水光，戀人的觸感和體溫直接貼上柱身帶來的心理與身體上的刺激遠比自己擼要高上太多，Kondraki嚥下口唾沫。如果只進去一點點應該不會被發現吧。

扶著性器略微插進去，柔軟的嫩肉就這麼含住自己的前端，美好的感受讓他不由地發出喟嘆，Kondraki反覆淺淺進出著戀人熟悉性愛的小穴，他多想把整根肉棒幹進對方體內大力抽送，享受那內壁討好地吸吮自己陰莖的每一寸，但他不想驚動到正沉浸在冒險中的Garry，也不想令對方感到不適，因此Kondraki克制著始終沒有完全將自己沒入，而是用Garry的臀與腿摩擦自己硬到極致的性器官。耳邊仿佛能聽見每個熱情的夜晚對方是如何甜膩地喊著自己的名，時不時輕輕擰一下對方的乳首還真的可以感覺到Garry一瞬繃起的肌肉和無意識的呻吟，一切都讓Kondraki幾乎快要把持不住。

磨蹭間他不斷親吻著Garry的頭髮與耳朵，Kondraki更加用力的摟住戀人的身軀。他好想把自己深深埋進去大力挺動，好想與最珍視的他結合。

好想愛他。

他最驕傲、最出眾的戀人。

「我愛你，Garry。」即將射精的時候Kondraki緊抱著對方低語，把對他的愛意在高潮的一刻直截了當地說出口已然成為了習慣。在射出來之前Kondraki即時將下身從Garry體內撤出，讓噴濺出的白濁全灑在草地間。

不斷輕吻著戀人的臉頰、眉眼，把自己的罪證打點妥當後沒多久Kondraki就感覺到懷裡的身軀動了動，他看著對方從古老的記憶中悠悠轉醒，Garry先是眨眨眼睛，完全清醒後看了看四周便困惑地直盯著自己。

「怎麼了？」Kondraki維持著對戀人的溫和笑顏不動聲色，嘛，其實如果Garry感覺哪裡不對勁的話直接就地做起來也不是不可以。

「唔……我、我不知道這裡是哪裡……好像迷路了……」後者微微低下頭，像個犯錯的孩子般絞著手指說道。

「……真拿你沒辦法，我來帶路吧。」Kondraki微笑著摸了摸Garry的頭，接著牽起了戀人的手。

啊，真的太可愛了。


	12. 演奏

不成調的音符在室內互相撞擊，雖還不至於成為噪音，但也說不上是多麼悅耳的聲響。聽的出來製造它們的主人很努力地想使它們成為一段旋律，然而每當奏出幾枚連貫的音色，不久後便會突兀地出現一個位置錯誤的音符，同時伴隨著琴邊演奏者慌張的自言自語。

「啊啊……又彈錯了……」Leers急急忙忙抬起手，然而奏錯的音符早已在震動的琴弦下隨空氣擴散到整個室內。挫折地停下彈奏，他不太有自信地逐一按下琴鍵確認正確音色的位置後，做了個深呼吸調整好情緒，Leers再次將手擺上雙色琴鍵上，從曲子的最初開始新一輪的演奏練習。

雖然說不是完全沒碰過樂器的超級初學者，但他對於樂理的知識和技術也就僅限於就學階段在學校吸收到的那一丁點兒基礎，跟他那名善於這部分的學者根本完全無法相比。

Leers見識過Ben在演奏時沉浸於樂音的模樣，還有從那雙手之中流瀉出的樂聲都深深吸引著他，也是令他突發奇想開始接觸不熟悉的樂器的主要原因。如果可以親自為心愛的人彈奏樂曲，那該是多棒的事啊……本來他是想自己練習到一定程度再去演奏給戀人聽的，然而缺乏概念與技巧，花上許多時間仍只能彈奏出七零八落的音符，Leers才怯怯地向心愛的學者求救。當Ben聽見自己想學習演奏樂器的那時露出了略微驚訝的神色，似乎相當意外戀人忽然涉足起了樂理，不過馬上變成了一貫的溫柔笑顏。他帶領著自己坐到了鋼琴邊並靠坐在一旁，雙手從後方攬著，從最開始教導彈奏鋼琴該有的姿勢與基本。

「手再放鬆一點，沒錯，就是這樣，太僵硬的話彈出來的音也會很生硬的。」Ben把手輕靠在他的手背，像是在他的指上彈奏般演示著如何輕按琴鍵，Leers盯著學者的手出神，差點兒忘記學習。

「你真是個好老師呢。」Leers忍不住說道，他回過頭，Ben輕笑的面龐在他身側映入視野。

「嘛，只是回想起了教Draven那小子的時候。你可比他好教多了，他還小的那時整天想從鋼琴椅前面逃跑，我好幾度差點要拿繩子把他綁在鋼琴邊哪。」Ben笑著答到，他將雙手從琴鍵上抽離，順勢地抱住了愛人的身體。「你學的很快，一定不一會兒就能抓到訣竅了。」

「我、我會努力練習的……！」Leers抱住Ben的雙手，背後暖和的體溫像是在給他鼓勵，也讓他無比安心。當Ben鬆開雙臂後，Leers看著對方，有些沒自信地開口：「我知道你待會兒要忙，但如果……如果你不介意的話，我可以繼續在這裡彈琴嗎？」

「當然。」他向戀人微笑，低下頭與對方輕輕接了個吻才捨得離開。

Kondraki閱讀著部隊的文件，時不時提起筆書寫，從好幾個小時前開始Garry便不曾離開過鋼琴前。他沒多久就會按捺不住抬頭看看對方的情況，那些慌亂的呢喃和挫折的小動作讓他相當心疼。Kondraki好幾度都想起身過去、向對方提出休息的提議，但看著Garry努力的模樣又讓他狠不下心打斷，最終他只能在身後以目光向戀人加油打氣。到了深夜，背景練琴的聲音從一串雜亂無章的音色逐漸變成流暢的樂曲，此刻Kondraki已無心去理解紙張上的文字，而是豎起耳朵專心致志地傾聽著這一回的演奏。

節奏抓的十分完美，到目前也都沒出現錯誤的音符，只剩下兩個小節了——

樂音在最後的音符奏響後的四拍完結，心臟還在劇烈鼓動，手指的微顫也止不住，Leers呆了兩秒才意識到自己成功演奏完了一首曲子。他興奮的回過頭想告訴戀人自己的練習成果，一轉過身就對上一張大大的溫柔笑臉。

「非常棒喔，Garry。」Kondraki獻上掌聲，他走過去將對方像個孩子般亢奮的、帶著成就感的神情攬入懷中，以親吻做為努力的獎勵。

他最驕傲的騎士、最棒的戀人。


	13. 捉迷藏

Kondraki現今的可愛戀人會做料理，會縫紉，擅長戰鬥，甚至能在必要時在冒險隊伍裡擔任任何一種位置。現在他能跟這麼出色的愛人穩定交往並同居真的讓他感到十分幸福滿足，只不過對方有那麼個小——小的壞習慣令Kondraki有一丁點兒困擾。

處理完部隊的事物後踏入家門，他不太意外視野內除了傢具外空無一人，Kondraki輕嘆了一口氣，緊接著便開始滿屋子的找人。衣櫥內、浴缸中、床底下，檢查了幾個點都沒看見對方的身影，Kondraki蹙著眉環顧家中擺設，還能躲人的地方……他的目光停留在牆邊的木製書桌，然後半信半疑的靠了過去。圍著桌子繞了一圈，當Kondraki從縫隙間真的看到Leers蹲坐在桌子底下時已經不再會感到驚訝了，他反而還對這張桌子竟然不是實心的更訝異些。

「你怎麼又縮在這種地方了？」

「對、對不起……我一不注意就……」Leers捏著半成品的布料驚惶地望過來，從慣用手中隱約能看見捏在指間的縫紉用具，那副身子在小小的空間中縮成一團。「我……我果然還不太習慣……」

「不習慣當這裡是家嗎？」Kondraki嘆了一口氣，坐在黑暗中的戀人垂著頭不發一語，總讓他聯想起Draven小時候犯錯時表現出的模樣。

他第一次真的差點被對方嚇出一身冷汗，那時剛從午覺中悠悠醒來，Kondraki在屋子裡到處都沒看見同居人的蹤影，還不太明晰的思考只覺得困惑。打開通訊貝後聊了幾句又聽見Garry不安地向他問起會不會因為彼此總是無時無刻地一起行動而感覺喘不過氣。望著空蕩蕩的房間，他清晰感覺到冰冷的血液逆流，Kondraki幾乎要再一次衝遍全部的大城市（包含另外一個世界）尋找自家那名容易鑽牛角尖戀人。

「你現在在哪裡？我真的很想見你。」壓下焚燒心頭的焦急，他一邊在門邊來回踱步著問道。

「我、我一直都在家裡學習做餅乾……」從通訊貝傳來對方的回答讓Kondraki愣了幾秒同時緊皺起眉頭。

「……哈？」Kondraki呆在家門口，他剛剛明明繞了幾圈都沒看到對方才走出來的。轉頭踏回屋內，他尋著細微的聲音找遍家裡，最後在書櫃後方找到了靠坐在牆角抱著食譜瑟縮著看過來的同居人。

「……你到底是怎麼鑽進去的？？」

從那一天開始，Kondraki發現了戀人習慣性躲起來的……怪癖。不知不覺間便成了現在這般每天回家都看到老婆在跟自己玩躲貓貓的情況，見慣之後他雖不會再焦急如焚，但總還是會希望忙碌一番後一開家門便能見到心愛之人的面龐，而不用繞那麼多個圈子把對方從各種奇怪的角落拎出來。

「要怎麼樣才會讓你更有家的感覺？需要多擺一些你最喜歡的莫古力們嗎？」

「不……不，這、這是我自己的問題……」Leers緊抿著唇低聲回應道，他始終不敢抬頭對上Ben投來的、溫柔而擔憂的視線。

明明和Ben待在一起那麼愉快、那麼舒適，但當他愈來愈依賴對方也使他愈加恐懼因而想要拉開距離。假如Ben偶爾也會想自己一個人呢？假如他其實不想被這麼黏著呢？這些想法自彼此開始交往時便會時不時在心頭盤繞，當兩人發展到現在這般同居的關係時更是幾乎無時無刻盤踞在胸口。

害怕一直待在一塊兒會令戀人疲乏，甚至會因為自己的過度依戀使對方感到壓力或者厭煩。

那一天當他從市場買完東西回到『家』，看見Ben靠坐在沙發上小憩的身影，Leers第一件想做的事便是貼到愛人身邊依偎在一旁。冒出這樣的想法，並且身體也已經朝那兒靠過去的那一刻，再一次忽地湧上思緒的擔憂阻止了他的舉動。

得來不易的休息時間不該被自己這樣打擾，再這樣下去真的會被討厭的。Leers像觸電似地抽回了想觸碰戀人的手，光是想像那張面容蹙眉不耐煩的模樣就令他心頭一疼。然而，即使是這樣，他還是很想看著Ben，很想跟最深愛的人處在同一個空間。

猶豫了一小會兒後，環顧四周的他移動到書櫃前，費盡力氣伸手搬出一點點自己進的去的空間後，Leers將自己的身形徹底隱藏到傢具後方，他甚至還思考著該不該用上在忍者的鍛鍊過程中領悟的隱匿技能。

面對喜歡的人只要躲在陰暗處遠遠注視著便足矣。他很擅長，也很習慣。

第一次做這種事被Ben找到的下一瞬間，他就被從狹小黑暗的空間拉進寬闊溫暖的懷抱並緊緊摟住。讓戀人擔心實在是相當不應該的事，然而如此清晰地感受到Ben的驚慌、那些在耳邊吐露的愛語、被緊擁的溫度，一切都讓他沈迷的無法自拔。

一次又一次，Leers開始了與他的捉迷藏。瑟縮在黑暗窄小的地方等待著被他找到、被他再次拯救，簡直像是用這種極度糟糕的行為來確認彼此的愛是否還存在。如果……如果哪一天Ben找不到他，甚至對於尋找他感到嫌惡，那就是自己真正地該從對方身邊主動消失的時候了吧。

慣於待在暗處，書桌外的光亮的刺眼。那兒既暖和又明亮，處處充滿著他最愛的人的痕跡和氣息，他果然一直無法習慣處在那樣的地方。

垂著頭雙手抱膝，餘光看見了厚實的木書桌輕易被另一人抬起，Leers本以為Ben要把他從桌子底下拖出去，沒想到那副身子彎了下來，明顯地試圖往這兒塞。

「等……等等……！這裡太窄了，你會很不舒服的……！」Leers驚愕的瞪大了眼睛，但雖然說著拒絕的話語，他卻沒有把愛人往外推，而是盡可能縮成一團騰出更多的空間。

「如果這麼做會讓你更有安全感的話，我樂意。」Kondraki一邊說著一邊擠進那個小到不行的桌子下，成功把自己塞到Garry待的地方後，他伸出雙臂將戀人從另外一端的角落攬入懷中。

「這裡很擠很悶，而且你的衣服會被弄髒的……」

「我不在意。」Kondraki捧起Garry縮在他胸前的那張臉龐，在對方低垂的眉眼間印上一吻。

「你在哪裡，那裡就是我該待的地方。」

Ben的體溫、呼吸、心跳將他徹底包圍，那句話更是對心臟的一記直擊。靠在愛人胸口，Leers的身軀無法抑制地微顫。

「想待多久都讓我陪著你，好嗎？」

「……嗯，我們出去吧。」環上對方的脊背，Leers將臉埋在令人無比安心的懷抱中輕聲回應。

為了Ben，他會去逐漸習慣的。


	14. 生日

雖然父子倆都能算見多識廣，推開家門時迎面而來的拉炮還是讓兩名Kondraki都驚的渾身一震，Draven率先下意識地向前一步將父親護在後頭，眨眨眼回過神，他才看清握著巨大拉炮的另一名家庭成員的笑臉。

「生日快樂！」Leers放下手裡派對道具的紙質空殼，停頓了幾秒才接著有些慌張地把愣在門口的父子倆頭上的彩色紙條撥到地上。「啊，這、這些我等等會打掃乾淨的……」

「這是……」Benjamin還呆然地佇立著，一時半晌還搞不清狀況，他便被同居戀人拉著手走到餐廳。餐桌上擺滿了熱騰騰的豐富菜肴，三人份的餐具早已備好在位置上，那飄散的香氣引人食指大動，不只是他，旁邊兩人應該都能聽到他胃部發出的飢餓聲響。同時在桌子的最內側，一塊簡約但漂亮的蛋糕顯眼地奪去他的目光。

褐色巧克力奶油的蛋糕周圍沒有多餘的裝飾和花紋，表面點綴著幾隻同樣由巧克力製作的蝴蝶，中央寫了一句工整的Happy Birthday。

趁著Kondraki父子都還驚訝的看著自己準備的生日大餐，Leers在他們後方把雙臂張到最大，給並肩而立的兩人一個大大的擁抱。

「感謝你們都來到這個世上。」Leers微笑著說，同時把兩手又收緊了些。遇到他們是他人生中最幸運的事，與他們一起渡過的時光全都是Leers珍藏的寶物。

「謝謝。」Benjamin的思考迴路終於接上，他回過身伸手擁上戀人，並在對方額上輕吻了下，後者紅撲撲的笑著緊抱住自己。

「我好像也該對爸說一句生日快樂哪。」Draven嬉笑著也抱上自己最愛的父親，Benjamin無奈的抬手揉了揉對方的腦袋，也親了下自己在撒嬌的寶貝兒子。

一邊是他最珍視的兒子，一邊是他最重要的戀人，他的兩個寶物在他臉頰上一左一右地留下了溫柔的一吻。

這一刻抱著兩人，Benjamin Kondraki深刻的感受到填滿心臟的幸福，面部自然流露的笑意無法克制。他雙手攬著自己的寶藏，默默許下會盡一切努力讓這些能無限地持續下去的誓言。

直到永遠。


	15. 接受的一方、給予的一方

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！Attention！
> 
> 本章是Leers × Kondraki的攻受互換  
> 而且本章還包含了『蝶父子CP向』的要素  
> 無法接受請儘早離開
> 
> 本捲毛就4混邪啦！

陷坐在舒適的沙發中，閱讀到文章的一個段落後Benjamin闔上書本，Garry捏著袖口在旁邊望過來已經一小會兒了，明顯一副欲言又止的模樣。

「怎麼了？想做什麼都可以直接說出來啊。」Benjamin放軟面部表情，放下手中的書本接著向戀人伸出手，後者猶豫了幾秒才靠過來回擁他，這令Benjamin皺了一瞬的眉。

太少見了，這種Garry沒有第一時間就回應他的情況。Benjamin把懷裡的人摟的更緊，腦海裡快速掠過無數可能性。身體不舒服？心情不好？在外面被人欺負了？

「無論什麼事都可以告訴我，我必定洗耳恭聽。」Benjamin重複說道，同時反覆細碎親吻著對方，希望能以此驅散Garry的不安。

「唔……Ben，我可以抱你嗎……？」

回望著方框鏡片後方那怯懦的目光，Benjamin愣了相當長一段時間才意識到戀人說的是什麼意思。

「怎麼這麼突然？」

「我、我也是個男人。」靠在Ben手臂上的掌不由地多施了幾分力抓皺了他的袖口，Garry說著說著音量愈來愈小。「本來……本來就會想抱喜歡的人啊……」

大腦裡充斥著前陣子不小心聽見的、專屬於他們父子的夜晚，讓人臉紅耳赤的低沉喘息刺激著聽覺神經，隔著門板他也能捕捉到那些他們呢喃著交換的愛語碎片。想像力構築著那會是怎麼樣心跳加速的畫面，回神時，Garry才注意到自己相當失禮的在門外站了很長一段時間。臉部通紅地跑開後思緒仍然被那些想像出的景象充填，他有點兒羨慕，不，直截了當地說，Garry非常羨慕能與Ben相擁的Draven。

從Draven親口訴說得知了Kondraki父子的親密的那一刻，他並沒有產生任何嫉妒、愕然等負面情緒，當時的猶豫單純地僅是更擔心自己的存在會不會讓他們維持那麼久的親近變質。不過那時他還來不及將這些想法化成適當的言語表達出口，Draven便先一步讀心似地給了回答。

『我很高興爸爸能找到真心對他好的人，爸爸的幸福就是我的幸福。』溫柔的大男孩絲毫不介意地向他微笑，那副神情與他的父親含著笑意凝視著自己時如出一轍。  
他從未想過獨佔Ben的愛，他只是也想要看見從未出現在自己眼前的Ben的另外一面。

然而，才剛說出口他就感到後悔了。未免也太過不知足，理智尖銳的斥責著，明明Ben從不曾虧待過自己，明明Ben一直以來都對自己那麼好，他為什麼還有臉提出更多要求。一想到這兒，Garry抿了抿唇垂下視線，抓著Ben衣衫的手逐漸鬆開。

「不、我其實只是……唔，請當作沒聽見吧——」

「可以啊。」

「……咦？」Garry在對方懷裡呆愣著抬頭，Ben以那副柔和的神情收緊雙臂，像是要將兩人完全貼合在一塊兒。

「當然可以啊。」Benjamin再次重複道，並且在戀人臉龐以唇落下一個接一個的輕碰。「那之前先讓我做一點準備，今天晚上就可以。」

「啊……嗯、嗯！」先是愣了好一陣，腦海終於把那段話消化完並理解後Garry險些忘記自己正待在Benjamin懷裡而跳起來。「那、那我就先回去把晚餐做完，Ben可以再讀一下書……」

「好，我晚點過去。」他向可愛的戀人溫和地一笑，然後鬆開雙手讓對方咚咚咚地跑向廚房。看著Garry的背影吐出一口氣，Benjamin闔上書本，向後一靠讓自己陷入柔軟椅墊中。

不得不說他感覺到了那麼一絲期待。

細密的親吻像是要以唇將對方全身覆蓋一回，輕柔緩慢的撫摸舒服的令人有些昏昏欲睡，Benjamin揉了揉眼睛抹去冉冉湧上的睡意，向戀人無奈的一笑。

「我說過你想怎麼做都可以，不用那麼小心翼翼的。」  
Garry吻過愛人的腹部——那兒肌肉的線條愈來愈不明顯，Garry想著自己是否該為了對方的體重控制著想而於往後盡量少做些烘焙點心。然後他撐起身體，再一次調整自己的位置以與對方平視。

「我本來就想這麼做啊……」他一邊說著一邊向Ben索了個甜蜜的吻。無奈的弧度很快便轉為寵溺，Benjamin抬起雙手勾著另一人的脖子加深彼此的親吻。

「那麼你想做多久都可以。」彼此雙唇分開時Benjamin如此低語，他的騎士為此而露出的開心表情像個孩子，也讓Benjamin聯想到自家兒子另一副相似的神情，使他在心底輕嘆了一口氣。

這讓人怎麼可能說出拒絕的話呢？無論是Draven還是Garry都是，那副年輕鮮活的、期待欣喜的神情總是搔刮著心臟最柔軟的地方——他真的拿他的兩個寶物一點辦法也沒有，而他也沉浸在兩人的愛之中幸福不已。

「Ben，如果有任何不舒服都要告訴我喔……」真的要開始時Garry不安地向他再三說道，Benjamin只能一次又一次苦笑著向他訴說自己不會有問題。

其實Garry本來打算讓他趴在床上的，畢竟那是性愛中接受另外一人最輕鬆的姿勢，是Benjamin堅持要仰躺著擁抱對方，Garry才匆忙替他準備了墊腰的抱枕，並且無數次確認戀人不會感到辛苦。Garry花上許多時間親吻和觸摸他的身體，即使前戲的過程感覺有那麼些拖沓，貼心的部分確實令Benjamin心底激起一陣陣漣漪。  
這就是他如此愛著這名騎士的原因之一啊。Benjamin一面想著，一面輕柔撫摸對方的頭給予回應。

「我隨時都準備好了，Garry。」

他注視著自家可愛的騎士一手抬起他的腿、另外一手扶著性器一點一點沒入自己體內，經歷過不少次性愛的身體不怎麼艱難地便接納了對方的體積。

「唔，Ben，你還好嗎……？」將性器全部進入對方身體，Garry喘息著克制住俯身吻上對方雙唇的想法，扶著心愛學者的腰詢問道。雖然僅需再將對方的腿分開一些、腰再彎折一點點他就能進入更深的地方，同時還能一低頭便得到最喜歡的親吻，但他不想讓Ben有太多負擔。

「完全沒事，你想動就直接來吧。」Benjamin深呼吸後回答。因為開始前他已經自己做過擴張，除了性事最初始終都會產生的異物感之外他並沒有其他不適。

「那我就開始了喔……」Garry面色通紅地小聲道，戀人緊緻的通道舒適地令人難以忍耐，扶好Ben的腿之後他緩緩擺起腰，讓自己勃發的性器在他的學者體內抽送。  
好性感……胸口被緊緊攢住般的感受一直沒有散去，眼球絲毫無法離開他的學者的面龐。微張的口吐出低沉好聽的呻吟，薄薄的凹透鏡後方那雙瞇起的綠寶石閃爍著吸引人的光，挺拔立體的鼻梁、線條明朗的顴骨、深邃眉眼與長長的眼睫，他的眼中看出去的戀人遠比任何事物更使他心動，歲月在Ben的眼角留下的細小皺紋一點兒也不影響他對愛人的欣賞與戀慕。他的Ben就如陳年威士忌，那些時間令對方磨去多餘的辛辣並增添了更多元的風味，而他是有幸得以品嘗的極少數幸運兒。

比起行為本身產生的性興奮，凝視著戀人的反應神情更令他迷醉。即便如此Garry仍然十分注意自己的動作和頻率，節奏偏向緩慢但溫柔，每一下的進出都小心地不造成Ben難受，騰出的一隻手愛撫著身下人泊泊泌出前液的陽物，時不時撫摸揉捏對方胸口，把他的學者全身的敏感處都好好地照顧到。

「Ben，我好愛你。」沒頭沒尾的一句表白脫口而出，那是澎湃翻湧卻無處宣洩的愛意從千言萬語濃縮而成的短短語句。

「嗯、我也愛你，Garry。」壓下紊亂的喘息，那雙綠寶石與另一人閃爍著星光的瞳視線相交，他笑著給予他的騎士回應。

心底蒸騰的愛情比肉體攢起的愉悅更多，兩者相乘下積累的快樂再稍加刺激就要爆發。Garry喘著氣將自己從Ben的臀間退出，接著他很快地俯下身體，一面與他最愛的學者接吻，一面把兩人都瀕臨極限的硬挺握在一起大力搓揉。Ben的低吼與他自己的哭喘在彼此緊密貼合的脣舌間交纏，炙熱的硬物在他掌中幾乎同時達到釋放。

「哈……其實你可以直接射在裡面也沒關係的。」Benjamin撫摸著趴在自己胸口的騎士的毛茸茸腦袋，一邊平復呼吸一邊說著。

「不要，那樣你會不舒服。」Garry在他胸前微微撐起上半身然後用力搖頭，Benjamin看著對方挑起眉毛。

「所以我平常在你屁股裡來好幾發會讓你難受嗎？那我之後就忍耐一下……」話都還沒說完，Benjamin看見他的小騎士頭搖的更用力，Garry整張臉漲紅著、視線有些漂移的小小聲開了口。

「我事後都會自己清理的……！所以不用忍耐也沒關係，而且……我、我喜歡那樣……」

「喔？所以你是喜歡我把你用我的精液灌的滿滿的嗎？」那副害羞的樣子狠狠挑起了他欺負戀人的壞心眼，Benjamin刻意壓低嗓音在對方耳邊說，同時一隻手滑到Garry臀上色情地捏了一把。這次後者羞的一句話也說不出來，只能把發燙燒紅的臉埋到學者胸口。

明明到前一刻為止都還是上面的那一個來著。Benjamin緊抱著趴在身上的戀人笑了起來，安靜的讓這個擁抱持續了好一會兒後，他才以溫和的聲線開口。

「Garry，之後你隨時想要都可以跟我說。」

「……嗯。」Garry環在自己腰際的雙手收緊了一點點，Benjamin心情愉快地低下臉親了下對方的額頭，他的目光對上了騎士羞澀的笑顏。

進入的一方、被進入的一方，在他們的性愛中位置本來就沒有任何關係。Benjamin只有對生命中最重要的這兩人能露出這樣的表情。

他們永遠屬於彼此。


	16. A×A×O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！Attention！
> 
> 本章是加入ABO要素的算是番外的東西  
> 同時本章還包含了『蝶父子CP向』的要素的真實描寫  
> 無法接受請儘早離開
> 
> 沒錯本捲毛真的愈嗑愈亂了

冬日夜晚的寒冷難耐在這間屋子裡完全感受不到，交疊著的、汗涔涔的軀體散發的高溫填滿了空間，兩股Alpha的信息素在臥室內衝撞著互不相讓，假如這些有形體的話它們早就把房子拆了吧。而夾在其中明顯不帶攻擊性、存在感卻毫不遜色的是發情期Omega的信號，那僅是成了催化劑令與之成對的Alpha愈加火爆。

「Draven……放開我……！」Benjamin粗喘著繃緊身體，瀕臨極限的理智大聲嘶吼，與發狂侵蝕大腦的慾望爭奪著這副身體的掌控權。「再這樣下去即使是你我也會動手的……」

這一刻在他身後的不是親身骨肉，而是另外一名強大、成熟的Alpha，在發情期下膨脹的本能令他只想將那名Alpha驅逐，更重要的是保護他面前的Omega。

正在發情狀態的，只屬於他的Omega。

「Ben……」Garry呢喃著他的名字，那雙軟綿綿的雙手勾著他的脖子一下一下湊過來親吻。糖蜜般的信息素讓對方整個人都成了塊甜點，布丁、蛋糕、棉花糖，隨便怎麼形容都好，Benjamin現在只想抱著那副溫潤香甜的身體將自己徹底埋入其中，盡情享受那柔軟濡溼的美好。

可是他看的到、摸的到，卻品嘗不到。

埋在臀縫間抽送的指加快速度，他的Omega發出好聽的哭喘在他面前顫抖著高潮，豔紅誘人的後穴收縮著泌出更多晶瑩液體，那片溫熱溢出來淋上他早已硬到快要爆炸的生殖器上。

這他媽到底是什麼酷刑。Benjamin口乾舌燥地咬牙低吼，他試圖伸手抱住面前不斷輕顫且神情恍惚的愛人，但才剛挪動手臂的剎那，後方的Alpha便更用力地將他壓制，同時插在他屁股裡擴張的指似是為了昭示存在而大力地摩擦了內壁，體內明顯起來的異物感逼出Benjamin一聲痛呼。

「爸爸，你的忍耐力真不行呢。」他的寶貝兒子壞笑著在他耳邊道，Draven咬了口他的耳尖，那隻埋在體內的手與此同時增加了指頭的數量，突地顯著起來的不適感令Benjamin繃緊了肌肉。

「臭小鬼……」多麼想破口大罵，雖說沒搞清楚情況便在過度溺愛下隨口答應的自己有錯在先，但這種幾乎越線的交合實在超出他的想像和控制力。以往那些親密接觸、摟摟抱抱要來多少他都歡迎，但是真的性交？饒了他這把老骨頭吧……！

這真的不是什麼血緣不血緣的問題——他Benjamin Kondraki幾時在意過這個了，這是生理構造上本來就不適合啊！Alpha的信息素在性的亢奮下強烈地彼此抵觸，天知道Draven是怎麼壓下此刻這種攻擊另一名Alpha的暴力本能的。而且兩人的狀況都都這麼一點即炸了，讓Garry在他旁邊更是火上澆油好嗎！

他的Omega帶著濃郁的發情期信息素軟軟地摟著他，在他面前一面自慰一面哭喘著不斷貼過來輕舔他的唇，那只是讓Benjamin殘存的稀薄理智更加瀕臨煙消雲散，根本起不了任何安撫的作用。

「……要捅進來就快點，再拖拖拉拉下去我真的要忍不住揍人了。」即便根本無法適應埋在體內抽送的體積，Benjamin仍然緊皺著眉向背後的Alpha低聲道。算了，早死早超生吧。

「Draven……我也快忍受不了了……」體內搔癢的令人抓狂，Garry難受的扭動身體，發情期噴漲的信息素濃的快要使其他人無法呼吸，那張通紅的面龐露出快要哭出來的神情，軟綿綿的雙手摟著他的Alpha、他的學者，試圖藉由對方的存在和氣味得到一點點兒安慰。

「既然Garry都這麼說了……」Draven一面說著一面鬆開桎梏著Benjamin的手，畢竟他想狠狠欺負的人只有他的父親，要是連爸爸最珍視的戀人一起欺負到了，Benjamin真的會勃然大怒的吧。

得到自由的雙臂馬上著急地向前緊擁住他的騎士，Benjamin反覆喊著懷中愛人的名字，在糾纏黏糊的親吻中迫不及待地與對方結合。終於得以相連的軀體在歡愉下連連震顫，他的掌心覆著Garry柔軟卻不失肌肉的腰臀，圈在懷抱中的體積雖嬌小但如此強壯可靠，Benjamin把臉埋在戀人頸側貪婪地汲取對方的香味，好聽的低吟縈繞在最近的距離，彼此蓄著鬚的頰鬢摩挲著引起細細的搔癢感。

一切皆令他欲罷不能。相貼的軀體沒有留下任何縫隙，雙手、雙唇一秒也未曾從懷中那副身體上移開，他的所有感官都是為了感受對方而存在。被略在一旁太久的性器在進入渴求已久的天堂後一刻也無法按捺地開始了挺動，一波一波滅頂的刺激打散了理智，他低喊著滿溢出的愛，在後者喘息著回應時把他的Omega徹底嵌入自己的懷抱。沒有任何人能將他們分離。渾渾噩噩地產生了這般思緒，舒服到頭皮發麻的快感轉瞬便讓Benjamin忘了自己的處境，直到那滾燙的硬物突如其來闖入他的身體。

「看到爸爸那麼興奮的樣子我也忍不下去了。」Draven舔著他發熱發燙的頸後說道，屁股被忽地襲擊讓他驚喘著停下了腰胯，後方的Alpha帶著些惡意地向前一撞，不僅讓埋在體內的兇器進到了更深的地方，對於他正與Omega交合的性器亦是極大的刺激。

「怎麼這樣就不行了呢？爸爸？」Alpha傲人猙獰的體積蹂躪著他脆弱的通道，Benjamin感覺自己退化的生殖腔幾乎要被背後的男孩捅穿，他本能地幾乎要回頭揮拳，但即便自己同樣也身為Alpha，身體與Beta和Omega們相比算是更為強壯硬朗，他仍絲毫敵不過比他更為年輕有力的親兒子。「我還等著你努力一點讓我有個弟弟或妹妹呢。」

此刻他依然緊緊抱著他的戀人、他的Omega，對方迷醉難耐的表情和軟軟的呻吟都在撓著他的心臟，美好的身體也使人發狂。發情Omega的信息素正不斷火上澆油，與Garry交合著的性器官被濕熱的黏膜抽搐吸吮著，那只為他敞開的生殖腔賣力服侍他的陽物、渴求更多疼愛。奔騰性慾在血管流竄著，Benjamin的五臟六腑都正受到慾火燒灼，可他自己的臀就像被熾熱木樁釘著般，那成結的陰莖鎖著他的通道，年輕Alpha一下下毫不留情的衝撞讓他根本沒辦法隨著情慾擺動身體半分。

「還是我們不要讓Garry太辛苦——」大男孩掐著他的腰俯身，曾經那麼稚嫩的嗓音在如今染著笑意刻意壓低的沙啞聲線下一如滿佈荊棘的薔薇迷人而危險。「由我來努力一點，讓爸爸親自來呢？」

Benjamin正想轉過頭罵些什麼，Draven猛地加重的頂撞打碎了含在口中的話語。背後的撞擊帶動著他自己的性器在戀人體內進出，再也分不清下半身渾濁的感官訊號是痛是爽，在雙重刺激下Benjamin除了喘息已經無法再移動身體。身為一名驕傲的Alpha，他還是頭一回被夾在性愛中成了全然被動的接受方，性慾在炙熱軀體的糾纏中蒸騰，Benjamin在一剎間甚至產生了自己才是這房間內那名發情Omega般的錯覺。

朦朧記憶中，到最後他完全動彈不得地任另外兩人擺佈，他的Alpha在後方精力旺盛地衝刺著；而他的Omega在前方自動自發地索取著。讓人腦髓都化做漿糊的激烈高潮到來時，Benjamin空白的腦海只記得來自前後的無數親吻，還有耳邊兩個他最愛的人都在喊著的他的名。

「爸爸、Garry，晚安啦。」Draven精神奕奕地以燦爛笑容給了他們一人一個輕吻。

「早點休息啊，剛剛都已經這麼激烈了今天就別再做啦。」大男孩壞笑著留下最後一句話後才讓父親的房間回歸成兩人世界。

年輕的Alpha好可怕……瘋狂的性事結束之際，較為年長的Alpha和Omega在筋疲力竭地抱著彼此癱在床鋪上休息時同步想到。而將來讓Benjamin後悔答應了第一次後接踵而來的無數次那又是後話了。


	17. 青魔法

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 僅以此紀念和我們家Leers一對的、跟馬丁老師超絕撞臉的康尼( º∀º )

看著那張與自己幾乎完全相同的臉，胸腔裡只填充了滿滿的煩躁和憤怒。迸射出火光的翠綠緊迫盯著那雙染著些許畏怯卻堅定的棕色，Kondraki瞇著眼又加重了手上的力道，明明兩人身形也差不了多少，他卻在氣勢與壓迫感下看起來硬生生比那名青魔法師高了一顆頭。

「識相的話就滾遠一點，別再纏著他了。」

「Garry是我的徒弟。」即便背脊發寒，Martyn依然鼓起勇氣向那名和自己的外表相似的像是雙胞胎般，卻令人無比心生恐懼的男人說道。

「Garry是我的戀人。」Kondraki把語尾幾個字咬的很重，Martyn當然聽的出那些不滿和佔有，他皺著眉頭試圖解釋。

「我沒有要對他做什麼，只是為了青魔法的修行……」

「天知道你是不是用了什麼花言巧語把他騙的團團轉。」還有那張天殺的臉。一回想這一點Kondraki的怒火再次旺盛起來。該死的，想到這個跟小丑一樣的傢伙跟自己長的那麼像就令他怒火中燒。不管什麼青魔法不青魔法的，Garry光是看到這傢伙的臉一定就很容易心軟，甚至是直接言聽計從吧！

「……我想我們之間有很大的誤會需要解開。」

Martyn深吸一口氣後冷不防地向男人吐出棕色濃霧，他早已不動聲色握著法杖許久。只要用魔界花的複合毒氣讓對方暫時動彈不得就得以擺脫這種被單方面壓制的狀態，也能讓對話順利進行下去了吧。

正等著那名學者因身體被麻痺而鬆手，Martyn卻驚愕地看見那副身姿在眼前崩解消散，前方無數燦藍色的蝶從空中墜落到地面，他正慌張地踏出一步試圖釐清情形，背後一雙結實手臂勒住了他的咽喉，似是地獄回響的寒冷低沉嗓音在耳邊響起。

「幸好牠們只是動不了了，如果你真的傷到我的蝴蝶們，你的脖子就不保了。」

我的脖子現在也很危險啊！！？咽喉被壓迫著的緣故，就算Martyn試圖開口也只能發出空氣在聲門流通不順暢的單音，他雙手掐著男人的手臂，同時全力運轉著思緒想辦法尋找能脫困的方法。

如果真的想不到任何東西了至少還能自爆來個玉石俱焚——

「Ben！！不可以欺負Martyn老師啦！！」

Martyn聽見徒弟的聲音由遠而近，正浮現出些許心安的下一刻，騎士發動了調停徑直衝上來把兩人狠狠撞開。

「Martyn老師是真的很認真在幫助其他人還有研究青魔法的！」

雖然聽到徒弟幫忙辯解確實很開心啦……但來不及使用超硬化的魔法承受這一撞差點倒在地上直接衰弱啊！！？Martyn捂著遭受劇烈衝擊的鼻梁疼的倒抽著氣，他艱難地抬頭朝另外那個男人看過去，對方坐在地板上單手覆蓋於腹部、身姿前傾著發顫，顯然也受到了不小的暴擊傷害。

果然魔法師們的防禦力都很弱啊。

Martyn看著徒弟收起劍與盾，鼓著臉頰就這麼雙手並用地趴到了學者身上死死黏著，他的大腦一下子又當機了。

「Ben，我也想幫上Martyn老師的忙，而且、而且學習青魔法真的很有趣，所以我還想再跟著Martyn老師學會更多東西……」他學習力最強的首席徒弟軟呼呼地摟抱著那名跟自己長的一樣的學者，一邊說著一邊不斷親吻和蹭著那個男人的臉，後者殺氣騰騰的面部線條馬上柔和了起來。

嗚哇……Martyn緩緩移開了視線，他似乎知道自己為什麼會被那個男人如此敵視了。

「不要總是讓自己那麼累了好嗎？」Kondraki回應著吻了上去，兩隻手環上戀人的身體。「看見你學習新魔法時只能一直挨怪物揍我都很心疼。」

「青、青魔法本來就只能靠著身體力行才能學習到啊……！」男人一個狠厲的眼刀射過來，Martyn辯駁的聲音不由地愈來愈小。

「對了，還有啊，Garry學的很快，他一定很快就能夠出師了，到時不需要我也能領悟各種不同的青魔法了吧。」話鋒一轉，他試圖靠著誇獎徒弟轉移話題，與此同時在語句中提示著自己跟Garry很快就不會有太多交集，應該也能讓那名學者放心一些吧。

「啊……快要沒辦法再跟Martyn老師一起鑽研青魔法了嗎……」Garry露出了有些失落的模樣，擁抱著他的那名學者投過來的眼神中殺氣漸濃。

這是真的無意說出的話還是存心把他害死啊啊啊！？雖然僵在臉上的笑容還未崩解，Martyn卻明顯感覺到了肢體末梢的血液逆流，每個細胞都在警鐘大作。

或許該考慮去找美容師改變個造型了吧……藉著下一場天青鬥技場的表演快要開始為理由，Martyn飛也似地逃離了徒弟與那名可怕的學者。

等到再攢到些錢不用擔心只能吃土之後。

* * *

又一次從醫院偷溜出來，Martyn藏身在雜物堆後看著眼前的活春宮進退兩難。不只一次地因接連不斷接工作讓他在競技場中大意而受傷，正當他還在為了之後的演出該如何是好而發愁時，聽到Garry要做為第二代藍色假面在天青鬥場戰鬥後，他馬上就動身從床舖上爬起跑出病房了，本來他只是想過來看看可愛的徒弟並且加油打氣，天知道時機這麼糟糕地撞上了色色的畫面啦！

他的徒弟上半身穿著華麗的藍色演出服，下半身卻是一絲不掛，此刻正一面跪著替另外一名男人口交、一面以手指擴張著自己的屁股，沾滿潤滑的指在後方進出發出了色情的水聲，還有那完全沒在壓抑的喘息皆令人聽的臉紅心跳。更糟糕的是那名正在享受著徒弟服務的男人的臉——那個像是和自己同一個模子刻出來的外表露出了沉浸的表情，雙手一下子撫摸著另一人的頰，一下子揉了揉胯間的腦袋，就像鼓勵般地愛撫著賣力吸吮著自身性器官的Garry。

看過去簡直像是在觀賞自己和徒弟的A片似的……Martyn雙手掩著通紅的臉心想。自從前陣子差點被那名叫Benjamin Kondraki的學者掐死後，Martyn才愕然得知自己竟然如此巧合地跟首席徒弟的戀人長的幾乎一模一樣，天底下怎麼會有這麼剛好的事啦……Martyn回想到那次火爆的交手只覺得欲哭無淚，只是想研究和推廣青魔法怎麼會如此的困難。

「Ben……我、我已經準備好了……」鬆開含著硬挺的口，Garry軟綿綿地喊著戀人的名字道。即使藏身的位置離那邊的交合現場有一點兒距離，Martyn也能清晰看見徒弟露出了多麼迷戀的神情。

那張跟自己如出一轍的臉以無比寵膩的微笑把Garry拉起身緊擁入懷，接著垂下頭交換了一個甜蜜的深吻。

「這個姿勢太難受的話告訴我一聲。」比自己更為低沉渾厚的音色從男人口間吐出，Martyn注視著愛徒羞赧地點頭後主動分開腿往對方身上貼過去，那雙手攬著Garry的腰臀，抬起後者一條腿後將粗大猙獰的男根埋入對方臀縫間。

「嗯唔……！」Garry抱著那名學者的肩膀放聲叫著，他則是貼心地摟著對方讓那副身體有時間能夠習慣自己的體積。兩人親密地接吻著、彼此撫摸，他的大掌探到青藍衣衫下揉捏著Garry的胸膛，把薄薄衣衫撐出了令人想入非非的形狀。

過了一小小段時間後，男人攬著Garry的腰腿開始抽送，而他也色情地扭著腰把另一人的性器官吞的更深，嘴裡破碎地呢喃著那些快意與愛意。僅靠單腳支撐體重和衝撞的腿很快便在快感衝擊下站不穩，在Garry開口說出來之前對方便早早注意到，他索性將人整個抱起來鎖在懷中，Garry乖巧地蜷縮在那人的懷抱喘息著接受激烈的性愛，咕啾咕啾的淫靡交合聲在天青鬥技場的休息室迴盪。

Martyn早已屈服於被挑起的慾望而將手伸進了底褲，長期都泡在研究與掙錢的循環中，他已經很久……老實說他甚至不記得自己上一回處理性方面的需求是多久之前了，此刻眼前發生的真實的性行為讓他也自然而然起了反應，Martyn咬著唇不讓自己發出舒服的聲音，同時雙手揉搓刺激著自己的性器官。雖然這樣實在很不道德，但他不由地想像著在那兒摟著Garry交合的人真的是自己。

「Ben、好舒服，我快……快要……」激昂情慾下絲毫沒辦法完整講出一個句子，Garry雙手緊抱著他的學者哭喘道。

「想要射的話儘管射出來啊。」他低頭吻去懷中人因性快感逼出的淚水同時說，Garry躬著背震顫著搖頭。

「借來的衣服會髒掉……」

「那就弄髒啊。」學者低語著，調整了兩人位置後握上Garry早已不斷淌出前液的性器揉搓，引出對方細細的尖叫。

「反正藍色一點也不適合你。」聽見這句話讓Martyn十分破壞氣氛地眉頭抽動了一下，他的徒弟明明也很適合這身衣服好嗎！藍色明明就很帥氣好嗎！

那邊的兩人當然不可能聽見他在心裡大吼的吐嘈，沉浸在最後衝刺的交疊軀體高吟著在空氣中佈滿性愛的訊號，Martyn闔上雙眼，任由那些聲音充斥他的耳膜，也將他引領著帶向高潮。

腦海一隅忽地湧出了一小段畫面，他的可愛徒弟每次學習到新的青魔法總是笑的像個小孩子，一面開心呼喊著他一面急奔過來。

『Martyn老師！』他想起對方叫著自己的聲音，揉雜著此刻高昂拉長的呻吟，Martyn緊握著自己的熾熱陽物，將一切釋放在掌心。

「Garry，我愛你。」他一邊反覆親吻著對方的唇、頰，一邊如此訴說著，兩人一刻也未曾分開。

「Ben，我也好愛你。」待呼吸稍加調整過來後，Garry勾出幸福的笑容回應道。

只是看著都覺得好害臊啊……Martyn無法克制地將眼神飄開，那邊的粉紅泡泡過於濃烈讓始終沒有對象的他感覺到了一丁點刺眼和刺痛。猜想著他們是不是差不多要離開了，Martyn捂著臉反覆深呼吸以平復紊亂的氣息，待目光投回那兩人時，他的視線與那道冰冷的綠色對上了一瞬間。

背脊一寒，Martyn在那雙鏡片也掩不去的殺意中讀到了顯著的宣示，那名學者很快便放柔眼神望回面前的戀人，像是剛剛什麼也沒發生似的。

所以我就說了我一點也沒有想要搶走你的戀人啊啊啊！！

Martyn屏息將恐懼的淚水往肚裡吞，為了自己脖子的安全，他這陣子還是乖乖待在醫院裡養傷好了。


End file.
